Quatre frères
by 02melanienie
Summary: Après une violente dispute, Stefan & Damon se boudent. Le premier ne comprend plus son aîné et le second croit le détester. L'arrivée de deux petits garçons, deux frères et pas n'importe lesquels, permettra peut-être aux Salvatore de se réconcillier...
1. Dispute

_Hey! Voici une nouvelle fiction, centrée les frères Salvatore! (je sais qu'en général, les fictions sur les Salvatore plaisent moins que celle sur les couples ou les autres basées sur une intrigue générale, mais vous pouvez tout de même jeter un petit coup d'oeil à la fic, et continuer de lire si ça vous plaît ;))_

_En tout cas, j'ai mis un temps fou à l'écrire: j'avais les idées, mais impossible de les écrire correctement, j'écrivais une petite phrase par une petite phrase. Et je pensais sincèrement ne jamais finir cette fic et pourtant...bah je vous la poste bel et bien terminée! Donc comme d'habitude je posterais un chapitre par jour, il devrait y'en avoir environ 5._

_Et franchement, depuis un moment je ne sais plus quoi penser des fics que je poste, j'ai toujours l'impression qu'un truc ne va pas (je deviens trop perfectionniste à croire...) donc je vous laisserai juger._

**Disclaimer: Vampire Diaries ainsi que ses personnages et son univers ne m'appartiennent pas mais appartiennent à leur propriétaire (CW...) Seule l'idée et les mots m'appartiennent.**

**Rating: K +**

**Pairings: Relation fraternel, rien de plus**

**Timeline: Fin de l'épisode 16.**

_Bref, trève de blabla, bonne lecture!_

* * *

><p>Damon était assis sur le sofa et sirotait une poche de sang comme à son habitude lorsque Stefan avait fait son apparition. Pour quoi faire ? Damon ne l'avait pas vraiment écouté parler au début, il n'avait pas envie d'entendre son frère lui ramener ses problèmes en tête alors qu'il essayait juste de se détendre et de se vider l'esprit. Mais lorsque ces mots…<em>ces mots<em> qu'en ce moment on n'arrêtait pas de lui rabâcher, _ces mots_ qu'on lui envoyait au visage à tout bout de champ, comme une claque, lorsque son frère avait prononcé _ces mots_ pour la dixième fois, le vampire explosa intérieurement. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'à chaque fois qu'un problème survenait et qu'il se sentait faible, désemparé, on vienne lui balancer à la figure son humanité ! Lorsque c'était Elena qui le faisait, il arrivait à le supporter, il essayait de se contrôler, il savait qu'elle voulait absolument voir en lui mieux que ce qu'il ne laissait apparaître. Elle voulait qu'il soit un homme meilleur. Mais si Stefan si mettait aussi !Même si ce n'était pas nouveau que Saint Stefan essayait d'assagir son aîné, c'était franchement agaçant!

**-Damon, écoute je sais que tu ressens des choses…** continua le jeune homme en s'asseyant en face de son grand frère.

-**Oui, Stefan, je le sais, tu le sais, nous le savons tous les deux. Je suis devenu toi, l'homme parfait** ! annonça-t-il avec son petit sourire en coin accroché à ses lèvres.

-**Ce n'est pas en te cachant derrière le sarcasme que ça va arranger les choses. Katherine m'a 'raconté' votre conversation du jour.**

-**Oh ? Alors elle t'a dit comment elle a si gentiment voulu me faire tuer avec une dague pour pouvoir sortir son cul de ce tombeau ?** Cracha Damon, se souvenant de la discussion avec la vampiresse plutôt dans la journée.

Stefan allait ajouter quelque chose qu'en Damon reprit, plus énervé encore.

-**Et…est ce qu'elle a ajouté qu'elle a eu un _dur_** (il insista bien sur le mot 'dur') **choix à faire ? Pauvre petite Katherine…Elle a du choisir entre toi et moi, je ne te demande même pas de deviner qui elle a choisit ?**

Stefan baissa la tête, gêné.

-**Et oui, petit frère. Elle t'a choisit toi ! Encore et toujours ce cher Saint Stefan !**

**-Damon** murmura-t-il.

-**Pas la peine de t'excuser ou autre… Tout le monde me déteste ! Je leur rends bien je les déteste tous !**

**-On sait tous que c'est faux, tu es devenu meilleur et…**

**-Stop !** Grogna le vampire en serrant les poings. **Tu ne vas pas t'y mettre toi aussi à me dire que je suis devenu bon, que je suis gentil et qu'en ensuite on ira cueillir des pâquerettes en chantant ?**

-**Non mais…**

**-Stefan** ! L'arrêta-t-il. **Elena ne s'en garde pas de me le dire à chaque occasion : je suis bon, je suis gentil, je suis presque humain, je me préoccupe des autres, je ne suis plus égoïste, et blablabla! Ca suffit maintenant** siffla-t-il en fusillant son petit frère du regard.

-**Damon, on fait ça pour ton bien. J'ai remarqué que tu étais redevenu**…il déglutit. **Le grand frère que j'appréciais, mais quand tu t'éloignes de cette part d'humanité que tu as réussi à recouvrer, on essaye de te remettre dans le droit chemin en te…**

**-Mais toi et Elena n'êtes pas mes parents !** cria-t-il en se levant d'un bond, énervé par leur dialogue qui tournait en rond.** Je n'ai pas besoin de 'gens pour me remettre dans le droit chemin'. Je fais ce que je veux de ma 'vie' ! Si j'ai envie de briser des nuques et de me désaltérer à même le cou d'une charmante jeune fille, je le fais, et vous ne m'en empêcherez pas !**

Damon fit volte-face et s'en alla vers les escaliers quand Stefan le retint par la manche. Le vampire souffla, essaya de se calmer, mais il n'y arrivait pas. Il en avait franchement marre qu'on vienne lui chanter le même refrain à chaque fois !

-**Qu'est ce que tu veux encore, Stef ? Me répéter une dernière fois à quel point tu crois en moi et en ma rédemption** **?**lâcha-t-il en soupirant.

Stefan desserra sa prise. Il ne savait pas quoi lui dire. Il ne savait pas quoi faire. Il ne voulait pas le brusquer dans sa 'redécouverte' de l'humanité mais…il n'aimait pas laisser les choses entre lui et son frère incomplètes, comme le serait cette discussion si Damon s'éclipsait maintenant.

-** Non, Damon. Je veux juste te dire…continue** souffla-t-il.

Damon donna un coup d'épaule pour que Stefan le lâche complètement et se retourna vers son cadet, la mâchoire serrée. Stefan était-il trop idiot pour continuer d'insister ?

**-Mais, merde, Stefan quand vas-tu comprendre que ce n'est pas en m'encourageant que ça m'aidera ! Je n'aime pas ce que je suis en train de devenir !**

**-Pourtant c'est une bonne chose…**

**-Non** le coupa-t-il fermement. **Non et tu sais pourquoi !**

« _Parce que je ne peux pas être ce que les autres veulent que je sois…ce qu'elle veut que je sois… »_Pensa-t-il très fort, fermant les yeux un instant pour que tous se mettent en place dans sa tête.

Stefan secoua doucement la tête de façon négative.

**-Parce que…**bafouilla Damon, ne sachant que répondre à son frère. Il ne pouvait pas lui dire la vraie vérité ! Si en fait il pouvait, mais il ne le voulait pas ! Il se jura intérieurement de ne jamais dire à quelqu'un ce qu'il ressentait vraiment, à moins que cette personne oublie. **Parce que je ne veux pas être humain ! J'aime être un vampire, je n'ai pas envie de me préoccuper des autres ! Je n'ai pas envie d'être comme toi !** Gronda-t-il.

Le mensonge était énorme…mais Stefan sembla le gober. En fait, Damon voulait tout le contraire : Il désirait tant être humain ! De nouveau ! Mais c'était son secret, et il s'était interdit de le divulguer. Regagner son humanité en tant que vampire était un vrai supplice pour lui, envahi de sensations et de désirs contradictoires : il aimait tuer, il voulait protéger, il voulait ressentir des sentiments vrais : l'amour, l'amitié, mais ces sentiments amenaient avec eux peines, douleur et souffrance ! Et ça, c'était tellement dur à supporter quand il avait éteint son humanité pendant si longtemps. Quand tout ça vous arrivait en pleine figures : amour, haine, joie, tristesse !

Stefan observa silencieusement son frère faire le point dans sa tête, réfléchissant lui-même.

**-Mais, et si c'était plutôt l'inverse ?** dit-il soudainement, sortant Damon de sa rêverie.

**-L'inverse** ?s'étonna-t-il en haussant un sourcil.

**-Si en fait…c'était ça que tu voulais, être humain**…

Damon sentit une vive colère s'emparer de toute son entité. Non ! Non Stefan n'avait décidemment pas le droit de connaître _ce _secret !_ Son_ secret ! Ses yeux bleus s'assombrirent de rage alors qu'il se raidissait, les dents serrées. Il ne savait pas comment réagir ? L'ignorer ? Non il voudrait forcément en savoir plus. Lui répondre qu'il avait tort ? Il n'était pas sur de réussir à adopter un ton convaincant.

Alors, Damon fit ce que faisait toujours Damon lorsqu'il était dans une voie sans issue. Passer à l'action, bêtement, autrement dit dans cette situation s'attaquer à son frère.

Il se jeta sur le pauvre Stefan qui était assis sur le fauteuil, lui empoigna la gorge et le souleva de son siège.

Le cadet paniqua, surpris, ça faisait bien longtemps que Damon ne l'avait pas attaquer. Il pensait qu'il avait changer. Le jeune vampire tenta de d'éloigner les mains de son frère énervé qui s'étaient violemment enroulées autour de son cou, lui coupant la respiration, même si en soit il n'en avait pas réellement besoin.

-**Damon, qu'est ce qu'il te prend** **?** Suffoqua-t-il, les yeux exorbités à la vue de son frère hors de ses gonds et totalement incontrôlable.

- **Ecoute-moi bien, petit frère, parce que je ne compte le répéter**, rugit-il en appuyant Stefan contre un mur.** Je veux juste que toi et Elena arrêtiez de vous préoccupez de moi ! Faites comme si je n'étais pas là ! Vivez votre vie et arrêter de vous retourner pour regarder derrière vous et me trouver là, toujours au même point, seul et déglingué ! Elena t'aime, Katherine t'aime, Père t'aimait, tout le monde t'aime ! Alors laisse ton frère mal-aimé tranquille, pigé ?**

Stefan hocha vivement la tête et avant qu'il n'ait pu cligner des yeux, il s'effondra au sol. Damon montait les escaliers.

Il se massa la gorge en jetant un dernier regard à son frère alors que celui-ci disparaissait derrière le pan de mur

Damon se traîna jusqu'à sa chambre et s'écroula sur son matelas. Il avait l'impression que cela faisait une éternité que lui et Stefan ne s'était pas quereller. Il se mit à l'aise en se déshabillant rapidement puis s'allongea confortablement en fermant les yeux, repensant à tous les éléments de leur dispute.

_Parfois, qu'est ce que je peux détester mon frère ! C'est facile pour lui de parler, son humanité il ne l'a jamais vraiment perdue…grâce à cette Lexi. J'aurais peut-être dû la remercier pour ça au lieu de la tuer….Oh non ! Ca recommence ! Les remords ! Pourquoi faut-il que je ressente des choses comme ça ? Je me sens…submergé d'émotions que je ne veux pas ressentir ! Avant, c'était facile, comme d'appuyer sur un interrupteur et hop, on ne ressentait plus rien. Mais maintenant, ce bouton ne marche plus ! Ou du moins, je n'arrive pas à le faire marcher. J'ai l'impression qu'au fond de moi j'ai besoin de ressentir ses choses, mais je n'en ai foutrement pas envie ! _

_Moi, contrairement à mon frangin, ça faisait près de 140 ans que j'avais coupé ces émotions ! Que les sentiments n'avaient plus de prises sur moi. L'amour m'effleurait sans me toucher, même chose pour la culpabilité ou le remords, seul la haine peut-être subsistait. Ma haine envers Stefan, envers les humains, envers le monde entier peut-être même. Mais en y repensant bien, j'ai l'impression que cette haine contre mon frère était factice. Que je n'avais jamais réellement détesté mon petit frère. Parce que, le souvenir de cette haine n'a rien à voir avec ce que je ressens maintenant. Maintenant que l'amour s'accroche à moi et me fait tourner la tête, que la culpabilité et le remords s'agrippent comme des poux et me rongent intérieurement, la haine que j'éprouve envers mon frère à cet instant même est différente. Car là, à la seconde, je le hais ! Je le hais pour essayer de jouer au 'coach de nouvelle humanité' Pour avoir l'hypocrisie de me dire qu'il sait ce que je ressens. Non il ne sait pas ! Car maintenant que j'éprouve des choses, ce ne sont que les mauvaises ! Tristesse, désespoir, haine, jalousie, douleur… Lui a tout : amour, amitié, joie… Je le hais pour se soucier de moi alors que je n'en ai pas envie. Je le hais pour me rabâcher sans cesse que j'ai une part d'humanité ! _

_Je le hais tout simplement ! _

Damon se retourna une dernière fois dans son lit et finit par s'endormir, la discussion avec Stefan tournant en boucle dans son esprit.

* * *

><p>De son côté, Stefan avait regagné sa chambre et ouvert son journal intime :<p>

_Je crois que je ne comprendrais jamais mon frère. Je ne sais définitivement pas ce qu'il veut vraiment ! Veut-il être humain ? Veut-il ressentir des choses ? Ou justement, essaye-t-il d'empêcher que cela arrive ? Ou encore, essaye-t-il de l'empêcher malgré qu'il le veuille ?_

_Je crois vraiment que ce soir, j'ai tout gâché. Tout ce que j'avais renoué avec Damon. J'ai été idiot d'insister. J'aurais dû deviner qu'il allait avoir besoin de temps pour digérer tout ce qu'il nous arrivait, qui lui arrivait. Et maintenant, il s'est braqué contre moi et n'est pas prêt de baisser sa garde. Je n'aurais pas du le brusquer. Je savais pourtant que c'était un sujet 'sensible' à aborder, et moi, borné, je l'ai poussé à bout._

Il ponctua sa phrase d'un point bien appuyé, la mine planté dans le papier.

_J'espère qu'il ne fera pas ' un pas en avant deux pas en arrière' après ça. Je ne veux pas qu'il perde ce qu'il a acquis, avec la mort de Rose par exemple…_

_Et je ne veux pas perdre ce qu'on a acquis, cette fraternité…_

_Mais je ne comprends définitivement pas Damon… _

Stefan referma le vieux carnet de cuir et le glissa dans le tiroir de sa table de chevet avant d'éteindre immédiatement la lumière et de laisser le sommeil l'emporter.

* * *

><p>Le lendemain matin, lorsque Stefan se réveilla, il n'ouvrit pas les yeux tout de suite. Il entendait le bruit d'une respiration rapide, près de lui, et qui n'était pas la sienne. Ainsi que les battements d'un cœur, qui battait à 100 à l'heure. Il souleva les paupières et tomba nez à nez avec deux grands yeux verts. Il bondit hors du lit et vit le propriétaire des yeux se lever également avant de courir se tapir contre le mur, totalement apeuré. Le vampire se frotta les yeux pour y chasser la fatigue et observa l'intrus. C'était un petit garçon, qui ne devait pas avoir plus de 3-4ans. Il avait une tignasse châtains clair parsemés de mèches qui partaient dans tous les sens, dont une qui lui tombait devant les yeux. Devant ses grands yeux vert émeraude dans lesquels on lisait en même temps de la curiosité et de la peur. Le garçonnet avait un nez droit qui donnait un air responsable à ce petit garçon. Ses lèvres étaient pleines et rosées, mais Stefan n'eut pas le temps d'en voir plus que l'enfant cacha son visage dans ses mains.<p>

**-Chut, n'est pas peur je ne te ferai pas de mal**, murmura-t-il en s'approchant de lui.

Le bambin ne fit que se serrer un peu plus contre le mur.

Stefan s'accroupit à sa hauteur et lui enleva calmement les mains de devant sa figure.

**-Comment tu t'appelles ?**demanda le jeune homme, souriant doucement pour apaiser le garçonnet.

**-Je…St-Stefan** bafouilla-t-il de sa petite voix aigue.

**-Stefan ?** S'étonna le vampire en détaillant d'un peu plus près l'enfant alors que l'évidence apparaissait à ses yeux.

**-Oui, monsieur**…marmonna-t-il.

-**Stefan comment ?**

**-Salvatore**

Stefan se redressa d'un coup ce qui fit sursauter le garçonnet.

**-En quelle année es-tu né ?** demanda-t-il alors qu'il remarquait les vêtements de l'enfant : un pantalon en toile beige et une chemise blanche retenue par des bretelles noires.

Stefan (le petit) releva les yeux et répondit timidement.

**-En 1847…**

Maintenant, il en était persuadé ! Le petit bonhomme qui se tenait devant lui n'était en fait…que lui-même enfant ?

C'était évident alors qu'il regardait son mini-lui : même couleur des yeux, les cheveux un peu plus clairs (il avait foncé en grandissant), même nez…

**-Quel âge as-tu ?**

**-Je veux voir papa, ou maman** gémit le garçon en essuyant ses yeux embués.

-**On essaiera de les retrouver après, je veux juste savoir ton âge.**

**-J'ai 3 ans et demi… Je veux Damon !** Pigna l'enfant en frottant nerveusement ses yeux. **Je veux mon frère** pleura-t-il en enfouissant sa tête dans son coude.

Stefan ressentit la même tristesse que le jeune garçon quand il le vit sangloter. Il s'approcha de lui et le prit dans ses bras, lui frottant tendrement le dos pour le calmer. L'enfant se laissa faire, pleurant contre l'épaule de Stefan.

**-Ne pleure pas. Je vais arranger ça…**lui promit-il en remettant ses cheveux derrière ses oreilles alors qu'il écartait le petit de son épaule.

**-Je veux rentrer chez moi** couina encore mini-Stefan en frottant sa joue rebondie.

**-On trouvera une solution. Mais tu n'as pas à avoir peur de moi, d'accord ? Je ne te ferais pas de mal.**

Il hocha doucement la tête en sortant de l'étreinte de Stefan pour se remettre debout.

**-Comment vous appelez-vous ?** demanda le petit en observant le vampire de haut-en-bas, d'un regard émerveillé.

**-Je…**Stefan hésita, se passant la main dans les cheveux pour les remettre en place et il ne put s'empêcher de rigoler tout bas lorsque le petit garçon fit la même chose au même moment.** Je m'appelle Stefan. Tu n'es pas obligé de me vouvoyer tu sais…**

**-Oh ! Mais…tu t'appelles comme moi ! déclara**-t-il, alors qu'un sourire se dessinait sur ses lèvres. Son front se plissa cependant alors qu'il levait des yeux inquiets vers Stefan**. Je peux vraiment vous tutoyer ? Père me dit toujours qu'il faut être poli et courtois envers les inconnus, je m'excuse de ne pas vous avoir salué !** Récita l'enfant, comme s'il avait appris sa réplique par cœur.

-**Ecoute, tu n'as pas à t'excuser, et tu peux me tutoyer sans problème.**

**-Merci… Tu sais où est mon frère ?**

**-Damon ?**

**-Oui ! Comment tu sais comment s'appelle mon frère** ? se demanda l'enfant en fronçant les sourcils. Il était adorable quand il faisait ça, Stefan remarqua que son habitude de froncer les sourcils ne datait pas d'hier.

**-Je…c'est une longue histoire.**

Stefan se laissa tomber sur le lit et tapota à côté de lui pour y inviter le petit. Le garçonnet sourit et sautilla jusqu'au lit avant de grimper dessus.

**-Tu vois, en fait, je m'appelle Stefan Salvatore…**

**-Mais c'est impossible ! C'est mon nom !**grommela le petit garçon, en faisant une petite moue.

-**Oui, et tu vas peut-être trouver sa bizarre mais je suis aussi né en 1847.**

**-Comme moi…**

**-Stefan, je crois que**…

Stefan fut coupé par des bruits venus du couloir. Il se leva du lit, prit le petit Stefan par la main et sortit de sa chambre en trombe.

**-Qu'est ce que tu fabriques, gamin** ? Gronda une voix.

Le petit se cramponna un peu plus à la main de Stefan et ils avancèrent dans le couloir pour découvrir Damon qui tenait fermement le bras d'un garçon qui devait être âgé d'environ 10 ans. Il se débattait comme un diable dans les mains du vampire. Ses cheveux ondulés, noirs comme la suie volaient dans tous les sens, ses yeux bleu pâle braqués sur l'homme qui le retenait, alors que ses fines lèvres formaient une moue énervée.

**-Lâchez-moi !** grognait-il. **Il faut…que**

**-Attends un peu ! Qu'est ce que tu faisais dans ma chambre ?**

Stefan et le petit garçon s'avancèrent vers les deux bagarreurs et le jeune garçon brun s'arrêta de suite lorsqu'il remarqua leur présence, il réussit à faire lâcher prise Damon et se tourna vers Stefan.

Un grand sourire de joie et de soulagement se dessina sur le visage du garçonnet qui lâcha soudainement la main du vampire et se précipita vers l'autre garçon en criant de sa petite voix:

**-Damon !**

**-Stefan !** lui répondit-il en courant à son tour, s'accroupissant arrivé à la hauteur de l'enfant pour lui permettre de lui sauter dans les bras. Le petit se blottit dans les bras du garçon pendant que celui-ci lui frottait tendrement le dos.

Les deux vampires observèrent la scène, confus, Damon croisa les bras sur son torse.

**-Tu peux m'expliquer ce que tu faisais avec un gamin de 4 ans ?** Ronchonna l'ainé des frères.

Stefan ne rétorqua rien, regardant attendri la scène se déroulant devant ses yeux.

Les deux enfants se serrèrent une dernière fois l'un contre l'autre avant de se lâcher et de se relever. Stefan se posta à côté du garçon, collé à lui.

**-Il ne t'a rien fait, petit frère ?** Murmura le plus grand.

Le petit secoua la tête, agrippant la manche de son frère.

**-Qui êtes-vous ! Comment tu t'appelles ?** l'interrogea Damon, en s'approchant dangereusement des deux garçons.

Immédiatement, le plus grand se plaça devant le plus petit, comme un barrage pour empêcher Damon de le toucher, et il prit la main du garçonnet de manière possessive et protectrice.

**-Je m'appelle Damon Salvatore ! Et voici mon petit frère Stefan !** annonça-t-il d'une voix neutre.

**-Tu t'appelles Damon Salvatore ?** répéta Damon en observant encore le garçon, perplexe. Il remarqua qu'il lui ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau.

**-Oui !**

Le petit Stefan tira sur la manche de son frère Damon -qui s'agenouilla- et lui chuchota à l'oreille :

-**Le monsieur là-bas, s'appelle comme moi, il est gentil**

Damon hocha la tête, lui caressa gentiment les cheveux et se redressa.

-**Où sommes-nous ?** demanda le jeune Damon en scrutant le palier.

**-Vous êtes chez nous ! A la pension des Salvatore** leur expliqua Damon en grognant.

**-La pension des Salvatore ? Notre famille n'a pas de pension, il n'y a que la villa, Veritas.**

**-La villa ?** répéta Damon.

-**Ecouter vous tous ! Je crois savoir ce qu'il se passe et pourquoi nous avons tous l'air perdu !**

Les deux enfants et Damon se tournèrent vers Stefan, lui lançant un regard interrogateur.

**-Damon, ne me dit pas que tu n'as pas remarqué que ces gamins sont nos portraits crachés ?**reprit-il en désignant du doigt les deux frères, toujours serrés l'un à l'autre.

**-Si, mais c'est impossible ! Ils ne peuvent pas être _nous!_**

* * *

><p><em>Petit précision, l'ancienne maison des Salvatore se nomme Veritas (c'est dit dans Stefan's Diaries, je n'ai rien inventé ^^) Voilà, prochain chapitre demain! <em>


	2. Explications

_Damon, ne me dit pas que tu n'as pas remarqué que ces gamins sont nos portraits crachés ?reprit-il en désignant du doigt les deux frères, toujours serrés l'un à l'autre._

_-Si, mais c'est impossible ! Ils ne peuvent pas être nous._

* * *

><p><strong>-On dirait bien ! Il va falloir leur expliquer, nous en occuper et les aider à retourner dans leur époque.<strong>

**-Comme si on avait que ça à faire de nous occuper de deux gosses !**

**-Mais ce ne sont pas n'importe quels gosses, Damon !** s'indigna Stefan. **Ils sont nous ! Et s'ils sont arrivés là il doit bien y'avoir une raison !**

**-Ok, pas de problème**, _tu_ **fais la baby-sitter avec 'nous' e**t_ je_ **cherche un moyen de les faire repartir.**

**-Damon** soupira Stefan lassé par l'attitude de son frère.

**-Quoi ?** Intervint le jeune garçon brun.

**-Pas toi, il parlait à moi** expliqua Damon, les yeux dans les yeux avec son mini-lui.

**-Tu t'appelles Damon aussi?** S'interloqua l'enfant.

-**Ecouter, je vous propose que mon cher petit frère vous explique tout, pendant ce temps je vais manger !**

Et il rentra dans sa chambre, laissant les deux petits avec Stefan.

**-Bon, hum**…

Stefan ne savait pas par où commencer pour tout leur expliquer.

**-Damon, j'ai faim** chuchota le petit Stefan.

**-On verra une fois chez nous, pour l'instant on n'a pas le temps, frérot.**

**-Ca vous dirait d'aller petit-déjeuner dans la cuisine pendant que je vous expliquerai un peu ce qu'il se passe ?**

**-Damon on peut y'aller s'il te plait ?** Supplia le garçonnet en tirant sur le pantalon de son frère.

Il eut une moue pensive pendant quelques instants puis accepta.

**-D'accord.**

**-Suivez-moi.**

Stefan descendit les escaliers suivit des deux frères, main dans la main.

Il les conduit jusqu'à la cuisine et les fit asseoir sur un tabouret.

**-Wow, elle est étrange votre cuisine !** Se stupéfia Damon, les yeux fixés sur le four à micro-onde qui clignotait.

**-J'ai**…Le vampire ouvrit le réfrigérateur. **Du lait, du jus d'orange, des yaourts aux fruits, hum…Il y'a également des beignets et un paquet de gâteaux, du café et du cacao. Vous voudriez un verre de lait et des beignets ?** leur proposa-t-il en souriant. Heureusement qu'Elena venait de temps en temps et qu'il pensait remplir le frigo.

Le petit Stefan hochait déjà vivement la tête en se léchant les babines alors que Damon ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais Stefan l'interrompit.

-**Oui, je suppose que toi Damon, tu ne voudras pas de lait car tu n'aimes pas ça, sauf dans le café ou avec du chocolat…du jus d'orange ça ira ?**

Damon acquiesça, suspicieux de savoir comment cet étrange homme connaissait ses goûts. Stefan rigola doucement, fier de lui d'avoir étonné le garçon. Evidemment il se souvenait que son frère n'aimait pas le lait nature.

Il servit leur petit-déjeuner aux deux enfants qui dévorèrent les beignets pendant qu'il s'asseyait en face d'eux avec une tasse de café.

**-Donc, vous êtes bien Damon et Stefan Salvatore c'est ça ?**

**-Oui** ! affirma Damon, la bouche pleine, se fichant bien dans mettre partout alors que Stefan faisait attention et n'avait pas tâché sa chemise contrairement à son aîné.

-**Et bien vous voyez moi et l'homme avec qui tu t'es battu Damon, et bien nous appelons aussi Stefan et Damon Salvatore.**

-**Comment c'est possible ?**

**-Eh bien, en fait je pense…c'est difficile à expliquer mais vous êtes nous quand on était jeune voilà !**

**-Ca veut dire que tu es moi ? Enfin que je suis toi ? Enfin**, bredouilla le petit Stefan en avalant de travers son morceau de beignet. Damon se tourna immédiatement vers lui et lui tapota le dos pour l'aider à avaler.

-**Oui ! Tu es moi quand j'étais petit. Et toi** continua-t-il en se tournant vers Damon. Tu** es mon frère, celui avec qui tu t'es battu, quand il était petit. Quel âge as-tu d'ailleurs** ?

-**J'ai 8 ans.**

**-Vous étiez donc en 1850 quand ça c'est passé…**réalisa Stefan, se parlant à lui-même.

-**Pourquoi ? On est en quelle année là ? On doit être en…1867 à peu près, puisqu'ici tu dois avoir environ 20 et que mon frère, enfin toi, est né en 1847.**

**-Non, pas vraiment, c'est compliqué.**

-**En quelle année on est ?** Insista Damon en grommelant.

_« Toujours aussi têtu »_

**-En 2011.**

**-Quoi** ? S'étrangla Damon, ce qui fit sursauter son petit frère. **Mais ce n'est pas possible on aurait, enfin tu aurais plus de 160 ans !**

**-Ecoute, Damon, ne demande pas d'explication d'accord ?**

**-Non ! Je veux savoir !**

Stefan soupira : comme s'il n'avait déjà pas assez d'un frère têtu il fallait qu'il en ait deux maintenant.

**-Damon**, le résonna le petit Stefan, **s'il dit qu'il ne faut pas demandez d'explication n'en demande pas ! Papa dit toujours…**

**-Mais Papa n'est pas là, petit frère, alors c'est moi l'aîné c'est moi qui commande**.

**-Je suis aussi l'aîné ici** ! Intervint une voix venue du salon. Damon(le vampire) apparut avec son fameux petit sourire en coin. **Et pour une fois, écoute ton petit frère, ne demande pas d'explication** ricana-t-il en voyant son petit-lui bouder.

**-Tu as décidé de venir t'occuper de toi ?** déclara Stefan alors que son frère prenait place à côté de lui.

-**Eh bien, je me suis dit qu'il ne fallait pas que Damon Jr se sente trop seul entouré de deux Stefan, je me plaignais** ricana-t-il.

**-Damon Jr ?**

-**Eh bien oui, on va s'embrouiller avec deux Damon et Stefan, alors les petits seront 'Jr', non ?**

**-Bonne idée. Donc, reprenons où nous en étions : Nous sommes en 2011 et ici, Damon a 22 ans et moi j'en ai 17.**

Damon et Stefan Jr hochèrent la tête.

-**Mais pourquoi on est ici ?**demandèrent-ils en même temps.

**-Ca si on le savait…** soupira Damon.

-**Qu'est ce que vous faisiez quand vous êtes arrivés ici** ?les questionna Stefan.

**-Maman finissait de nous lire une histoire, elle m'a fait un bisou sur le front, a dit bonne nuit à Damon et elle a éteint la lumière et hop, quand on s'est réveillé on était là** expliqua Stefan Jr.

Damon s'était littéralement figé au récit du petit garçon.

-**Qu'est ce qu'il y'a ?** S'interrogea Damon Jr, ayant bien remarqué que le jeune homme devant lui n'allait pas très bien.

**-C'était quoi l'histoire ?** demanda le vampire d'une voix étranglée.

**-L'histoire ? Eh bien, ça parlait d'un vieux marchand de tissu qui parcourait le monde pour retrouver sa sœur, enlevée par un…hum**

**-Par un brigand** compléta Damon Jr.

**-Voilà, c'est ça** !

Damon se sentit mal tout à coup, il se leva de son tabouret et se rua à l'étage sans un mot.

**-Qu'est ce qu'il lui prend ?** s'exclama le jeune garçon, troublé.

**-Aucune idée**, marmonna Stefan en secouant la tête.

**-Tu ne vas pas voir ce qu'il a ?** S'offusqua le plus jeune des frères, se serrant lui-même contre son aîné.

**-Oh, ça ne servira à rien, il ne me dira rien du tout…**

**-Pourquoi ?**voulut savoir le garçonnet, d'une petite voix.

**-Parce que…Damon me…fait la tête** expliqua-t-il, hésitant.

**-Pourquoi ?** Continua Stefan Jr.

**-Parce que…pour plein de choses !** répondit finalement le vampire, ennuyé et surtout gêné de devoir s'avouer à…lui-même qu'il ne pouvait pas aller parler à son frère…

**-Vous vous êtes disputés ?** Le questionna Damon.

-**Oui, enfin non…écoutez, si on essayait plutôt de retrouver un moyen de vous faire rentrer chez vous non ?**

**-Ce serait mieux** ! Accepta le garçon brun en se levant du tabouret, aidant en même temps son petit frère à descendre sans encombre.

**-Ouai,** marmonna ce dernier en boudant, ni Damon Jr ni Stefan ne savait pourquoi et ils ne prirent pas garde aux humeurs passagères du plus petit.

-**Donc, on répète : vous étiez dans votre lit, et vous vous êtes réveillés ici, rien de spécial ne s'est passé ? Pas de…flash de lumière, de bruits bizarres ?**

**-Non, non rien de tout ça. C'est peut-être de votre faute après tout** raisonna Damon.

-**Nous n'avons rien fait non plus…**

**-Qu'est ce que vous faisiez avant d'aller vous coucher ?**

**-Eh bien… on**

Pouvait-il vraiment avouer aux deux enfants qui se tenaient devant lui, frères plus que jamais et meilleurs amis certainement, qu'une fois grands ils se chamailleraient et se battraient ?

**-On se disputait…**admit-il à mi-voix.

**-Non ! Pourquoi vous vous disputeriez alors que…nous on ne se dispute pas !** S'étonna Damon Jr, en jetant un regard perplexe vers son petit frère, qui le soutint d'un hochement de tête et d'un froncement de sourcil caractéristique.

-**Vous savez, beaucoup de choses ce sont passés depuis que…qu'on avait votre âge…**

**-Alors, plus tard, on s'aimera pu ?** Chouina Stefan Jr.

-**J'ai pas dis ça…**

**-Non, mais tu l'as insinué !**gronda Damon Jr.

**-Ca veut dire quoi 'insinuer' ?** murmura Stefan.

**-Père me l'a expliqué, c'est faire passer un message sans vraiment le dire…** **Stefan!** continua fermement l'enfant, **on veut savoir la vérité,** exigea-t-il résolu.

**-Tu sais, tu ferais mieux de demander à Damon, il aura certainement une version bien différente de la mienne…**soupira tristement Stefan.

**-Pourquoi ?** demandèrent-ils à nouveau alors que Stefan commençait à être lassé de leurs questions incessantes. Il ne se souvenait pas d'être si curieux étant petit…

**-Parce que...**

Il fut coupé par des bruits de talons sur le parquet. Les deux enfants se retournèrent et tombèrent nez-à-nez avec la plus belle femme qu'ils n'aient jamais vu. Tous les deux émerveillés, ils restèrent bouche-bée un instant avant que Stefan Jr s'incline galamment devant la jeune femme, pendant que Damon était toujours droit comme un 'i'.

**-Enchanté, Mademoiselle** récita le petit en souriant.

**-Tu joues à la baby-sitter maintenant, Stefan ?** l'interrogea la jeune femme en poussant un petit rire moqueur.

-**Stefan ? C'est ma, enfin ta, notre fiancée ?** demanda le garçonnet en se rapprochant du vampire, des étoiles plein les yeux.

-**Allons Stefan !** Ricana Katherine. **Pourquoi ne dis-tu pas à ce charmant petit la vérité ? Il a le droit de savoir que je suis ta fiancée**…

Elle s'approcha d'un pas de félin vers les deux enfants et s'accroupit à la hauteur du plus jeune des Salvatore.

-**Katherine, tu es tolérée ici, pas voulue, alors occupe toi de tes affaires et va voir ailleurs si j'y suis !** grogna le jeune homme en surveillant chaque geste de la vampiresse.

-**Pourquoi tant de haine ? Tu sais bien que j'adore les enfants** minauda-t-elle en caressant la joue du garçonnet alors que son aîné était comme hypnotisé par la jeune femme.

Stefan agrippa les mains des deux jeunes garçons et les amena vers lui avant de se placer devant eux, de manière protectrice. Cependant, Damon Jr s'agita et repassa devant Stefan, toujours fasciné par la demoiselle alors que son petit frère commençait à faire pareil. Stefan prit ce dernier dans ses bras et lui chuchota :

**-Ne t'approches pas d'elle, d'accord ? Elle est mauvaise !**

Mais Damon Jr continuait d'avancer vers Katherine.

**-Damon ! Reviens là !** Ordonna fermement le vampire en le tirant de nouveau par la main.

**-Damon ? Ce gamin s'appelle Damon ?** demanda Katherine en examinant le jeune enfant.

Stefan tenait toujours fortement la main du garçon alors qu'il tenait son mini-lui dans ses bras, éloigné de Katherine le plus possible. Il n'osait pas répondre.

**-Mais…**elle s'approcha de quelque pas et planta son regard noisette dans les yeux bleus de Damon Jr. **On dirait…c'est Damon !** Réalisa-t-elle.

Le garçon leva les yeux vers son petit frère, toujours perché dans les bras de Stefan, et celui-ci lui fit non de la tête en articulant : méchante, se rappelant que le jeune homme lui avait dit que Katherine était mauvaise… Damon lut sur ses lèvres et hocha la tête.

Le vampire quant à lui était plutôt en mauvaise posture : il savait que Katherine n'oserait pas lui faire du mal, où faire du mal à des enfants mais…après tout c'était Katherine, et avec elle, personne n'était jamais sur de rien.

Un petit rictus se dessina sur sa jolie figure alors qu'elle venait de comprendre que les deux enfants n'étaient en fait que Damon et Stefan. Elle s'approcha de nouveau de Damon Jr mais son petit frère se débattit dans les bras de Stefan et réussit à regagner le sol au même moment où Damon (l'adulte) descendait l'escalier. Ce dernier remarquant la situation dans laquelle se trouvait son cadet se précipita devant Stefan alors que le petit Damon faisait de même quand il eut remarqué que son jeune frère était descendu des bras de son porteur.

**-Ne touches pas à mon petit frère !** grogna le garçon de 8 ans en se mettant de manière protectrice entre Katherine et son cadet alors que Damon faisait de même, marmonnant des choses inintelligibles pour les deux enfants.

-**Comme c'est mignon : deux Damon pour protéger deux Stefan** ! Gloussa-t-elle en s'éloignant avec grâce. **Je ne comptais pas vous faire du mal, je ne m'attaque pas aux enfants…quoi que…**

Elle laissa sa phrase en suspens avant de remonter les escaliers en riant.

**-Merci, Damon**, déclara le petit Stefan.

Damon Jr se retourna vers son petit frère et s'accroupit à sa hauteur en souriant. Ils pivotèrent immédiatement vers les deux autres Salvatore, attendant leur réaction, espérant qu'elle serait la même que la leur : des remerciements et un sourire.

**-Tu as finalement décidé de sortir de ta chambre ?** Commença Stefan.

**-Je t'ai juste entendu hurler mon nom, je me suis demandé ce qu'il se passait alors j'ai rappliqué, c'est tout** expliqua-t-il d'un air suffisant. **Après tout, s'il arrivait du mal à Damon Jr, je serai peut-être aussi affecté…**

-**En clair, tu es venu juste pour t'assurer qu'il ne t'arriverait rien ?**

**-Tu as très bien résumé ma pensée… Je retourne en haut, tu ferais mieux de les emmener chez Elena, je suis sur qu'elle acceptera de garder les deux gamins le temps que tu trouves un moyen de les renvoyer d'où ils viennent car on n'a pas vraiment que ça à faire de nous occuper de gosses alors qu'on a déjà assez de problème comme ça !**

Et sur ses mots Damon remonta dans sa chambre sous le regard médusé des deux enfants.

Ils se regardèrent tous les deux, les yeux écarquillés. Ils n'en croyaient pas leurs yeux ! Est-ce qu'ils venaient réellement de se quereller devant eux ? Comment s'était possible ! Stefan coupa court à leur conversation silencieuse.

-**Venez. Il a raison, je vais vous emmenez chez Elena** décida Stefan en leur faisant signe de le suivre.

Les deux garçons le suivirent en silence jusqu'au garage et s'arrêtèrent devant l'étincelante voiture rouge.

**-Qu'est ce que c'est que ça !** demanda Damon en jetant un regard perplexe à l'engin.

-**Une voiture.**

**-Et, il n'y pas de chevaux pour la tirer ?** S'étonna l'enfant.

**-Allez monter** ! Leur dit le vampire en ouvrant la portière passager et celle de l'arrière.

Damon, dont l'inquiétude s'était envolé se mit à courir jusqu'à la voiture et sauta sur le siège passager. Stefan Jr qui le vit se précipiter vers l'auto fit de même, mais glissa sur les graviers et tomba à terre en chouinant. Son grand frère et le vampire vinrent de suite voir s'il ne s'était pas blessé.

**-Ca va ? Frérot, Tu ne t'ais pas fait mal ?** S'enquit Damon Jr en remontant sa jambe de pantalon pour découvrir son genou égratigné et qui saignait quelque peu.

Stefan, qui s'était accroupit à côté d'eux frissonna à la vue du sang mais n'eut aucun mal à se contrôler.

**-Oui, ça va** sanglota Stefan Jr alors que son aîné l'aidait à se relever. Stefan voulut l'aider mais Damon l'en empêcha catégoriquement, préférant lui-même porter son petit frère.

**-Tu n'aurais pas dû courir** lui souffla Damon alors qu'il asseyait le petit sur la banquette arrière, après l'avoir tant bien que mal traîné jusqu'à la voiture.

**-Mais toi tu as couru…**pigna-t-il. **Pourquoi ?**

**-Pour avoir la place de devant, comme quand père nous emmène en coche, je fais toujours ça, tu ne dois pas faire pareil. Je ne suis pas toujours un bon exemple…**

Stefan écoutait les deux enfants assis à l'avant. Ils avaient tellement raison…ça lui faisait mal de les entendre si proches alors qu'aujourd'hui lui et Damon étaient encore en froid.

-**Aller Damon, monte à l'avant. On soignera Stefan Jr une fois chez Elena.**

L'enfant obéit et claqua la portière.

**-On y sera rapidement ?**

**-Oui, ne t'inquiète pas** lui assura-t-il en souriant, jetant en même temps en coup d'œil au garçonnet à l'arrière qui regardait son genou meurtri.

**-Stefan, n'y touche pas** ! ordonna Damon en se retournant vers son cadet.

**-Je touche pas, je touche pas !** lança l'enfant en levant les mains en l'air en signe d'innocence tout en grimaçant.

Stefan mit le contact ce qui fit sursauter Damon et crier Stefan Jr.

-**C'est quoi ce bruit ? Et…comment peut-on avancer ? Comment cela marche-t-il !** demanda le garçon en regardant autour de lui comme affolé, donnant des coups dans le tableau de bord pour voir si cela entraînait une réaction du drôle d'engin.

**-Damon, détends toi ! C'est normal le bruit, c'est la voiture qui fait ça. Tu n'as pas besoin d'en savoir plus** lui dit-il en souriant.

**-Mais…Non, explique moi,** insista Damon, têtu.** Je veux savoir !**

Les deux Stefan soupirèrent en même temps.

**-Ecoute, quand il te dit de pas demander d'explications, n'en demandes pas !**

**-Ecoute, quand je te dis de ne pas demander d'explications, n'en demandes pas !**

Et oui, les Stefan avaient parlés en même temps ce qui leur provoqua un bref éclat de rire : clair et pur pour le plus jeune et plus grave pour le vampire, alors que Damon croisait ses bras sur son torse en boudant.

-**Damon, ne rouspètes pas...**l'implora le garçonnet en posant sa main sur l'épaule de son grand frère.

Un silence s'installa alors que Stefan était toujours concentré sur la route et que les deux petits Salvatore ne se parlaient plus.

**-Je ne boude pas…**déclara finalement Damon au bout de quelques minutes, en se retournant vers son cadet qui lui sourit instantanément

**-Super alors !**

Le jeune homme ne put s'empêcher de sourire discrètement. C'était si simple pour les deux petits : quelques mots, un geste et ils étaient de nouveau, amis…Il regrettait ce temps là, où tout était si facile.

**-Dis, Stefan, pourquoi est-ce Damon qui est monté devant ?**

-**Parce qu'il est le plus âgé**, répondit l'intéressé.

**-Oui, mais c'est toujours lui et jamais moi. Si tu étais vraiment moi plus grand, tu m'aurais fait monter devant, rien que parce que tu te souvenais de devoir rester toujours derrière !** grommela l'enfant.

-**Mais je m'en souviens.**

**-Alors pourquoi je suis encore derrière !**

-**De un : parce que tu es normalement trop petit pour monter dans une voiture sans siège auto et de deux : parce que Damon est monté devant le premier**, « _et de trois : parce que tu verras par la suite que ce ne sera pas toujours Damon qui aura les avantages, alors laisse le profiter » _se dit-il pour lui-même.

**-Je suppose que je ne dois pas demander ce qu'est un « siège auto »…**souffla Damon, agacé.

-**Donc, tu ne détestes pas mon grand frère ?** Le coupa Stefan Jr, les sourcils froncés en signe d'intense réflexion. **Enfin, notre grand frère. Sinon, tu m'aurais laissé monter devant malgré tout, rien que pour l'ennuyer.**

Le conducteur freina soudainement et se gara sur le bas côté sous l'étonnement des enfants. Il coupa le moteur et se tourna vers les deux frères le visage grave.

-**Qu'est ce qui te fais croire que je déteste mon grand frère ?**

**-Eh bien…vous vous quereller sans cesse** fit remarquer Damon. **Et, il ne reste jamais dans la pièce très longtemps avec toi.**

**-Et tu ne vas même pas le consoler lorsqu'il se sauve dans sa chambre !** Renchérit Stefan Jr avec une petite moue triste.

-**Vous vous regarder comme si vous alliez vous tuer. Jamais de 'merci' ou de 'est ce que ça va ?'** poursuivit le garçon de 8 ans. **Je crois donc que tu me détestes ! Ou du moins que tu me détesteras quand j'aurais l'âge de Damon adulte.**

Stefan baissa la tête, gêné : ils avaient raison mais étaient en même temps si loin de la vérité.

-**Ecoutez les enfants, je ne déteste pas mon frère, je ne_ te_ déteste pas** ajouta-t-il en se tournant vers le jeune Damon. **C'est lui qui me hait…**

**-Pourquoi te détesterais-je sans aucune raison ?** se demanda le garçon.

**-Eh bien, on ne peut pas exactement dire qu'il n'y a aucune raison…**

**-Alors, c'est quoi ces raisons ?**

**-Il y'en a certainement beaucoup mais en ce moment…Je n'en sais rien !** répliqua Stefan confus. Confus à propos de son grand frère dont il ne savait pas ce qu'il avait dans la tête, et des deux enfants qui ne cessaient de vouloir savoir…savoir tout. Tout ce qu'il ne voulait pas dire : il ne voulait pas s'avouer à lui-même qu'il y était tout de même pour quelque chose dans les humeurs de Damon, même si ce n'était qu'un tout petit peu. Il ne voulait leur avouer qu'il ne le comprenait plus, mais peut-être ne l'avait-il jamais compris après tout ?

Damon baissa la tête, prenant la réplique un peu brutale de Stefan comme une critique.

-**Ne t'en fais pas ! Ca n'arrivera pas ! Je ne ferai jamais rien pour que tu me détestes** ! Promis le petit en s'étirant pour passer son bras autour des épaules de son frère dans un geste rassurant.

Le plus grand des deux garçons se détendit en attrapant la petite main de son cadet avant de la serrer puis d'enlever son bras de son corps pour éviter au garçonnet de se faire mal au bras.

Après tout, il avait peut-être tort se dit Stefan. Les deux enfants avaient l'air de parfaitement se comprendre, puisque le plus jeune avait trouvé le geste parfait pour rassurer l'aîné.

-**Désolé, je ne voulais pas dire ça méchamment**…s'excusa le vampire en tentant un sourire.

**-Ce n'est pas important…**assura le garçon en hochant nerveusement la tête.

**-Allons chez Elena, on pourra parler de ça plus tard, d'accord les garçons ?**continua-t-il en essayant d'ajouter de l'entrain à son ton.

**-Oui, allons y…**accepta le cadet Salvatore, d'une petite voix.

* * *

><p><em>Merci pour toutes les reviews(Salome,Estelle...)! J'espère que la suite vous plaira autant!<em>


	3. Chez Elena

Un silence pesant s'installa dans la voiture alors que Stefan redémarrait. Damon regardait le paysage défilé sans un mot alors que Stefan Jr avait reporté son attention sur son genou, jetant des petits regards de temps à autre à son aîné. Mais, Damon même enfant n'avait pas l'habitude de se taire si facilement et même si la réplique de Stefan l'avait blessé, quelque chose lui titillait l'esprit depuis leur monter dans la voiture.

**-Qui est Elena ?**

**-Ma…petite amie** répondit-il.

**-C'est comme une fiancée ?** demanda Damon.

**-Oui, c'est ça.**

**-Elle est jolie ?** Intervint Stefan Jr, reprenant son ton joyeux.

**-Tu verras par toi-même. Mais si elle me plaît je suis sûr qu'elle te plaira** dit-il en souriant.

**-Evident puisque vous êtes la même personne** fit remarquer le garçon de 8 ans en levant les yeux au ciel. **Et moi, j'en ai une ?** l'interrogea-t-il, l'espoir dans sa voix.

**-Eh bien…c'est compliqué** répondit Stefan, hésitant. Pouvait-on vraiment considérer que Damon vampire avait des petites amies ? Des réserves de sang ou des distractions tout au plus…

**-Encore des histoires que je n'ai pas le droit de savoir ou qui ont encore rapport avec vos querelles ?** Ronchonna l'enfant.

**-Non. Non ça n'a rien avoir avec nos querelles ou autres, c'est juste que tu…tu n'as pour le moment pas trouvé la femme qu'il te faut…**répondit-il, évasif.

**-D'accord…**

**-La demoiselle tout à l'heure, pourquoi m'as-tu dit qu'elle était mauvaise ?** Le questionna le garçonnet en tapotant l'épaule de son adulte pour être sur qu'il l'écoute.

-**Encore une fois, vous n'allez pas être contents mais ce serait trop compliqué de vous expliquez.**

**-Dis nous juste le principal alors…**

**-Eh bien, elle s'appelle Katherine et c'est une jeune femme très…dangereuse.**

**-Pourquoi habite-t-elle chez vous alors ?** Raisonna Damon.

**-Parce qu'on n'a pas le choix. Elle doit nous aider mais c'est une personne mauvaise elle aime manipuler les gens et surtout elle pourrait vous faire du mal.**

**-Pourquoi nous ferait-elle du mal si on ne lui a rien fait ? Et pourquoi a-t-elle dit qu'elle était ta fiancée !** Examina le garçon en détachant son regard de la route pour regarder le conducteur.

**-Elle aurait pu vous faire du mal pour des tonnes de raisons : rien que pour le plaisir, pour peut-être nous affecter…. Et comme je vous l'ai déjà dit elle aime manipuler voilà pourquoi elle vous a menti en disant qu'elle était ma fiancée.**

-**Donc, si on la recroise chez toi, que devons nous faire ?**

**-Vous ne la recroiserez pas, je ferais tout pour cela mais le mieux c'est de rester loin d'elle et de ne pas l'écouter.**

**-D'accord** acquiescèrent-ils en chœur.

Le silence revint dans la voiture avant que Damon parle de nouveau.

-**On est bientôt arrivé ?**

**-Oui, bientôt**…soupira Stefan.

-**Il fait toujours ça** souffla Stefan Jr en secouant la tête d'un air dépité ce qui fit rigoler tout bas le vampire : **Je sais, je connais mon frère.**

-**Désolé, parfois j'oublie…**

**-Pas grave ne t'en fais pas. On est arrivé, la grande maison en face c'est celle d'Elena.**

-**Les maisons sont sacrément proches les unes des autres. Comment font ces gens pour leur chevaux, il n'y a pas de place pour une écurie. Et n'ont-ils pas de jardin ?**S'étonna Damon en collant son nez à la vitre pour observer la rue.

-**Pas besoin de chevaux à notre époque, rares sont les gens qui en ont dans le coin. Et si, la plupart on des jardins.**

**-Où sont-ils alors ?**

**-Derrière les maisons. Ils sont certainement beaucoup moins grands que le parc et la forêt que vous connaissez à la villa Veritas, mais c'est un privilège d'avoir un jardin à cette époque quand beaucoup de personne vivent dans un appartement.**

Damon Jr et Stefan eurent un regard entendu afin que le premier ne demande pas ce qu'était un « appartement ».

**-Aller suivez** moi fit le jeune homme en sortant de l'auto avant d'ouvrir la portière de Stefan Jr tandis que Damon descendait seul.

**-Tu vas réussir à marcher jusqu'à la maison Stef ?** lui demanda l'enfant en examinant le genou de son cadet.

**-Oui, ça va aller.**

Ils marchèrent tous trois vers le porche mais Stefan remarquant que le plus jeune trainait le pris dans ses bras pour l'emmener jusqu'à la porte. Il le déposa à côté de Damon et sonna.

**-Comment est-fait ce bruit ?**

**-Damon, as-tu déjà oublié…**

**-Non, non désolé mais ça m'ennuie de ne rien savoir.**

**-Je sais bien…**

Il fut coupé par le bruit de la serrure et Elena apparut dans l'embrasure de la porte en souriant.

Stefan Jr fit une galante révérence comme lui avait appris son père alors que Damon restait de marbre, mais lorsqu'ils relevèrent la tête pour voir plus précisément à quoi ressemblait cette Elena, les deux frères furent pris d'un mouvement de panique. Le garçonnet recula vivement et trébucha sur les pieds du vampire. Damon se rua pour le rattraper mais le petit était déjà à terre et rampait en arrière pour s'éloigner le plus possible de la jeune femme.

**-Salut et…qui sont ces enfants et pourquoi sont-ils**…bredouilla-t-elle en baissant la tête vers les petits, confuse.

**-Non, non les enfants n'ayez pas peur les** pria-t-il en faisant des gestes avec ses mains de haut en bas pour leur dire de se calmer.** Vous n'avez pas à avoir peur !**

**-Mais…mais tu nous as dit qu'elle était mauvaise !** Chouina Stefan Jr.

**-Oui, et qu'elle pourrait nous tuer !** ajouta Damon.

**-Ce n'est pas Katherine** leur dit-il en leur faisant signe de se rapprocher.

**-Mais c'est faux, c'est elle, c'est exactement la même !** S'exclamèrent-ils en même temps.

**-Je vous jure que ce n'est pas elle. C'est Elena. Vous n'avez pas à être effrayés.**

**-Mais non, tu nous as dit…**

**-Vous savez bien que vous pouvez me faire confiance non ?**

Les deux enfants se regardèrent intensément avant d'hocher la tête, perplexe tout de même.

**-Ils connaissant Katherine** réalisa Elena, les lèvres pincées.

**-Oui, c'est une longue histoire** soupira Stefan en portant son alter-ego à l'intérieur, suivit de près par Damon. Elena referma la porte derrière eux et les mena jusqu'au salon où Stefan déposa le garçonnet sur le canapé.

-**Je t'explique : ce matin, quand je me suis réveillé il y'avait ce…**

**-Mais il est blessé** le coupa Elena en s'approchant du petit, inquiète.

Damon se serra un peu contre son frère pour montrer qu'il ne la laisserait pas lui faire du mal.

**-Oui, mon frère est tombé…**l'informa Damon.

Elle s'accroupit devant lui et releva son pantalon avant d'inspecter la blessure qui avait empiré après qu'il ait trébuché sur les pieds de Stefan et rampé à terre.

**-Il faut soigner ça sinon ça risque de s'infecter** déclara-t-elle en tournant la tête vers son petit ami.

**-Tu peux t'en occuper ?**

**-Oui, bien sur. Tu viens avec moi bonhomme** lui dit-elle en lui tendant gentiment la main.

**-Non, il n'ira nulle part ! Intervint** son grand frère d'un ton grave.

-**Elle ne lui fera pas de mal, elle va juste le soigner** lui expliqua Stefan en posant sa main sur l'épaule du garçon pour qu'il s'écarte. Il ne sembla pas réagir.

**-C'est bon, Damon, s'il dit qu'elle est gentille on peut le croire** !renchérit Stefan Jr. « _Après tout, si c'est ma fiancé plus tard »_ pensa-t-il.

Elena cligna fortement des yeux à l'entente du prénom avant de reporter son regard sur le plus âgé des deux jeunes.

-**Vous n'êtes vraiment pas amusants tous les deux !** grogna l'enfant en se laissant tomber à côté du jeune homme, lassé d'être toujours contredis par les deux Stefan.

Le petit garçon pris la main d'Elena et elle commença à grimper les escaliers avec lui quand elle dit à l'intention de son copain :

**-Tu peux lui donner quelque chose à boire ou à manger s'il veut, ou même allumer la télé ça l'occupera.**

Elle continua son ascension mais voyant le petit traînasser elle le prit dans ses bras et monta les dernières marches en lui demandant d'une voix douce :

**-Comment tu t'appelles bonhomme ?**

**-Stefan Salvatore, Mademoiselle** répondit-il poliment. Elle crut avoir mal entendu au premier coup en secoua la tête, troublée.

La jeune femme monta les dernières marches en se présentant :

**-Moi, c'est Elena.**

**-Je sais, Stefan nous l'a dit. Désolé d'avoir eu peur** s'excusa-t-il penaud.

Ils arrivèrent dans la salle de bain et elle l'assit sur le meuble à côté du lavabo avant de se pencher pour sortir du coton et du désinfectant.

-**Tu as déjà rencontré Katherine ?** lui demanda Elena, intriguée, tout en versant le produit sur le coton.

-**Oui, ce matin même. Elle disait être la fiancé de Stefan mais après il nous a dit que c'était faux et qu'elle était méchante. C'est pour ça qu'on a eu peur de vous. Vous lui ressemblez tellement !**

-**Oui, c'est vrai. Mais, quelque chose me chiffonne…tu as dit t'appeler Stefan Salvatore, comment c'est possible ? Et pour avoir rencontré Katherine, tu as forcément du aller à la pension, comment es-tu arrivé là-bas ?**

**-Eh bien, je ne sais pas vraiment…**avoua-t-il. **Je me suis retrouvé dans sa chambre ce matin et je sais juste que Stefan, celui qui est en bas, c'est moi à l'âge de 17 ans et…Aie !** hurla-t-il alors qu'elle posait le coton imbibé sur son genou. **Ca pique !**

**-Désolé, ça ne va pas te faire mal longtemps.**

**-Qu'est ce que c'est ? De l'alcool ? Papa en met souvent sur les blessures de Damon quand il tombe de cheval ou qu'il trébuche.**

**-Non, c'est un produit spécial. Donc, le garçon en bas, c'est ton frère Damon ?**

-**oui c'est ça ! Et lui il est très maladroit comme dit papa et il tombe toujours, moi rarement sauf aujourd'hui, j'ai été ébloui par la toiture.**

**-La toiture ?** S'étonna-t-elle, toujours concentrée sur la plaie du garçonnet.

-**La chose rouge qui avance.**

**-La voiture plutôt**, rigola Elena.

-**Oh oui, excusez-moi.**

**-Ce n'est pas grave ne t'en fais pas. Et, tu peux me dire « tu ».**

**-D'habitude, il faut toujours dire « vous » aux demoiselles et aux gens que je ne connais pas**.

**-Oui mais, dans un sens tu me connais puisque je connais le Stefan de 17 ans** déclara-t-elle en souriant.

-**C'est vrai.**

**-Ca ne te fait plus trop mal maintenant ?** S'enquit-elle en jetant le coton à la poubelle.

**-Non, moins. Merci** dit-il en souriant de son joli sourire étincelant.

-**Je vais mettre un pansement.**

**-Donc, plus tard, tu seras ma fiancée ?**

**-Oui, on peut dire ça comme ça vu que tu as seulement…quel âge as tu au fait ?**

**-3 ans et demi, 4ans dans 1 mois en fait.**

**-Et ton frère ?**

**-Damon à 8 ans.**

Elena hocha la tête et sortit la boite de pansements avant d'en choisir un et de s'apprêter à le coller sur la peau du petit quand celui-ci parla de nouveau, d'un air gêné.

-**Et ce que je peux te demander quelque chose ?**

**-Bien sur, vas s'y.**

**-Si tu es ma fiancée, tu dois peut-être le savoir…pourquoi le grand Stefan et le grand Damon se détestent ?**

**-Ils ne se détestent pas voyons** !répondit-elle, étonnée sachant que la dernière fois qu'elle les avait vu, les deux frères ne s'entendaient pas si mal que ça. Mais surtout elle ne voulait pas dire à ce petit garçon que peut-être plus tard il haïrait son frère.

**-Tu demanderas à Damon, il pense comme moi ! Ils ne se parlent pas, ne s'inquiètent pas l'un de l'autre, se parlent méchamment…** Il baissa la tête, triste.

Elle réfléchit, se demandant si par hasard, la haine serait venue de nouveau s'interposée entre les deux Salvatore…

-**Ecoute mon bonhomme, tu dois savoir qu'il s'est passé beaucoup de chose entre tes 4 ans et ses 17 ans. Et, c'est la même chose pour Damon. Plein de choses on fait que vous vous êtes…**elle hésita, **éloignés. Mais ce n'est pas pour autant que vous vous détestés.**

-**Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé pour en arriver là ?**

**-Je ne suis pas la bonne personne à qui demander, tu sais…**

**-J'ai demandé à Stefan, il a dit qu'il ne savait pas et que c'était Damon qui le haïssait mais pourquoi mon frère me haïrait, qu'est ce qui pourrait donner ça ? Je ne suis pas méchant** couina-t-il en frottant ses yeux.

**-Je suis persuadée de ça** le rassura-t-elle d'une voix douce en le prenant dans ses bras. **Je sais que tu n'es pas méchant…**

**-Alors c'est mon frère qui l'est ?** demanda-t-il en levant son visage poupin, ses yeux bordés de larmes, vers elle.

Elle se tut un instant, l'image de toutes les atrocités que Damon vampire avait fait s'opposant à celle du garçon de 8 ans qui avait peur d'elle sous le porche.

**-Damon n'est pas méchant non plus. Personne n'est foncièrement méchant. Ce n'est pas** _en _**une personne, elle le devient suite à divers événements…**

**-Alors, quels événements auraient pu faire ça** ? l'interrogea-t-il en essuyant ses yeux.

**-Je ne sais pas, plein de choses…** Elle préféra restée évasive sur le sujet.

**-Quoi comme choses ?** Insista Stefan Jr en la regardant dans les yeux, sourcils froncés.

-**Elena, tu as bientôt finit avec le petit ? Damon veut absolument voir son petit frère dans les 5 secondes sinon il fait un carnage **cita Stefan du rez-de-chaussée.

**-Tu vois, ton grand frère tient à toi. Il s'inquiète**.

**-Celui de 8 ans le fait, et je ne veux pas que ça s'arrête un jour** murmura-t-il avant de crier. **J'arrive Damon !**

Elena posa le pansement et aida l'enfant à descendre du meuble avant de le prendre par la main et de regagner le salon.

-**Tu vois, il n'était pas au bout du monde et est toujours entier** annonça Stefan en voyant son mini alter ego revenir et Damon se précipiter vers lui.

-**Ca va ?**

**-Oui, ne t'en fais pas Damon, regarde le joli pan**…**euh pansement qu'Elena** m'a mis dit-il en montrant son genou.

**-Très joli frérot** ricana l'enfant avant d'inspecter son frère de haut en bas.

-**Tu aurais du allumer la télé, ça l'aurait fait attendre sans qu'il s'impatiente** fit remarquer Elena en s'asseyant à côté de Stefan.

**-J'ai bien essayé** soupira le vampire. **Il a pris peur et a jeté le vase dessus, j'ai réussi à le rattraper à temps avant qu'il heurte l'écran** expliqua Stefan en donnant un petit coup de tête vers la télévision.

Elena jeta un regard sévère à Damon qui, remarquant son léger énervement, leva les sourcils et sourit un petit peu, les lèvres pressées, dans une expression qui voulait dire : _désolé, maintenant qu'on en parle, c'était une réaction idiote._

-**Je ne voulais pas casser quelque chose, mais ça s'est mis à parler**…expliqua-t-il en détournant le regard.

**-Donc, Stefan qu'est ce qu'ils font ici ? Le petit m'a vaguement expliqué qu'il s'était retrouvé dans ta chambre ce matin**…

**-Je. Ne. Suis. Pas. Petit.** Ronchonna Stefan Jr en détachant chaque mot, agacé.

-**Evite de dire que je…enfin qu'il est petit, je me souviens très bien que je détestais ça** lui murmura-t-il en riant.** Avec Damon, on a décidé de les appeler Stefan et Damon Jr pour éviter de s'embrouiller.**

**-Ah d'accord, donc, comment sont-ils arrivés ici ? Et pourquoi ?**

- **Je n'en sais rien. Ni moi, ni Damon ni même eux n'en n'ont aucune idée. Nous nous sommes tous couchés comme d'habitude, et au réveil ils étaient là.**

**-Oui, et nous, on a rien fait de spécial** déclara Stefan Jr en haussant les épaules. **Mais, Damon, j'y pense, Papa va se demander où nous sommes ?**

**-Maman surtout !** Paniqua le plus grand. **Elle va être folle d'inquiétude**.

-**Ne vous inquiétez pas les enfants, je suis sur qu'on trouvera un moyen de vous renvoyer chez vous sans problème** leur assura Elena en posant chacune de ses mains sur les épaules des deux frères. Il **faudrait juste savoir pourquoi et comment vous êtes arrivés ici pour régler le problème du comment vous faire rentrer**.

**-Et ça, c'est la question à 10 000 dollars… Pourquoi ?** Annonça la voix moqueuse de Damon, qui venait d'entrer dans la pièce.

**-Te revoilà…cette fois tu t'es enfin décidé à nous aider ?** demanda Stefan.

**-Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais le choix** lâcha-t-il blasé. **Un 'mini-moi' est coincé dans cette époque, on ne sait pas ce que ça peut engendrer comme conséquence…**

**-Tu penses aux conséquences maintenant**…soupira Stefan, leur altercation de la veille lui revenant en mémoire bien qu'il essayait de repousser la rancœur qui tentait de l'envahir…

**-Il faut vraiment qu'on en revienne à ce sujet ?** grogna Damon, cette même querelle s'imposant de nouveau dans son esprit.

-**Je ne sais pas, ce serait peut-être pas mal…**

**-Parce que tu veux la même fin qu'hier soir ? Une bagarre** grogna-t-il encore.

**-Mais vous avez fini ?** hurlèrent en même temps les deux enfants.

Damon, Stefan et Elena les dévisagèrent, étonnés.

**-Fini quoi ?** demanda le plus âgés des vampires.

**-De vous chamailler. Depuis qu'on est là, vous n'arrêtez pas !** Gronda Damon Jr

**-Oui ! Arrêter !** Pigna Stefan Jr avant de se frotter les yeux et de s'enfuir dans la cuisine en pleurant.

-**Vous voyez ! A cause de vous deux, maintenant il pleure** ! Lâcha l'enfant avant de courir rejoindre son petit frère.

**-Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé hier soir ?** Les questionna Elena, perplexe et en même temps chamboulée par le comportement des deux petits.

**-Et bien…**commença Stefan.

**-Rien d'important !** Le coupa fermement Damon.

Elena se tut un instant acceptant pour le moment qu'ils gardent cela pour eux…Pour l'instant car elle voulait absolument savoir…mais ça ne semblait pas être le moment opportun.

-**Vous devriez réellement aller les voir et avoir une sérieuse discussion avec eux. Ils ne vous comprennent pas, ils sont petits, vous êtes eux plus tard, ils ont besoin de vous après tout**…

**-J'ai entendu ta conversation avec le petit Stefan tout à l'heure** avoua Stefan. **Damon, il faut qu'on aille leur parler.**

L'intéressé hocha la tête et Stefan exposa un nouveau problème :

**-Mais, leur parler ne risque pas de changer le cours des choses ? Je veux dire, ils savent pour les voitures, et pour plein d'autres choses, si en plus on leur raconte d'autres trucs.**

**-A cet âge là, les gosses oublient vite. Avec un peu de chance, soi ils ne s'en souviendront carrément plus, soit il sera facile de le faire croire que ce n'était qu'un rêve…**réfléchit Damon**.**

**-C'est vrai. Aller y** ! Les encouragea Elena.

-**On ne pourra pas plutôt trouver un moyen de régler le problème, leur parler n'est pas si urgent…**soupira Damon.

**-J'appelle Bonnie, pendant ce temps vous allez leurs parler !** exigea la jeune femme en se saisissant du téléphone.

* * *

><p><em>Voici donc le 3eme chapitre. Merci encore pour les reviews( je vais être répétitive parceque je l'écrirais à chaque chapitre, mais ça me fais très plaisir d'avoir vos avis, merci <span>ju, Cheyma,lilith-tw-vd-hp <span>et tous les autres...)_


	4. Un problème à résoudre?

_**J'appelle Bonnie, pendant ce temps vous allez leurs parler !** exigea la jeune femme en se saisissant du téléphone._

* * *

><p>Les deux frères marchèrent jusqu'à la cuisine pour trouver Stefan Jr pleurant dans les bras de son aîné, accroché à lui.<p>

-**Je ne me souvenais pas que tu étais si pleurnichard** ricana le plus vieux des vampires.

-**C'est pas le moment** grommela Stefan.

Il prit l'initiative de s'approcher des deux enfants et de séparer doucement son alter-ego des bras de son frère.

-**Il ne faut pas pleurer pour ça…**tenta-t-il en essuyant les joues humides du garçonnet.

**- Je ne pleure pas**, renifla le petit**. Papa dit qu'il ne faut pas pleurer** récita-t-il en frottant ses yeux.

**-Et bien, je peux te dire que papa avait tort. Pleurer n'ai pas une honte**.

**-Je ne comprends pas** couina-t-il. **Pourquoi vous vous détestez ? Moi, je ne veux pas détester Damon plus tard.**

Les deux Damon regardaient la scène, démunis. Le plus vieux gêné par la conversation et le plus jeune ne sachant comment consoler son petit frère.

-**C'est compliqué bonhomme, mais tu n'as pas à t'en faire pour ça…Tu comprendras tout bien assez tôt, crois moi.**

**-C'est embêtant ! Tout est compliqué, tout est trop dur à comprendre…**

**-Et moi ?** Intervint Damon Jr. **Après tout je suis plus vieux, je comprendrais !**

**-Malin de ta part de jouer le coup de l'âge pour en savoir plus, enfin malin de** _ma _**part** pouffa Damon, sans joie cependant. **Mais à vrai dire, l'histoire pourrait être simple comme bonjour, on ne vous en parlerait pas non plus.**

**-Bonnie arrive**, les coupa Elena en passant la tête dans l'embrasure de la porte de la cuisine, le téléphone à la main. **Mais, ça ne l'enchante pas trop de venir régler vos problèmes...**

**-Nos problèmes ?** S'énerva Damon. **Ce n'est pas comme ci on y était pour quelque chose, là on a strictement rien fait, ils sont apparus d'un coup!**

**-En tout cas, il y'a forcément une raison à leur présence, on va essayer de la découvrir pour ensuite les renvoyer** décida posément Stefan en frottant une dernière fois l'épaule du petit garçon pour l'aider à sécher ses dernières larmes avant de se redresser.

-**Est-ce que nous pourrions avoir de l'eau s'il te plaît ?**demanda Damon. **Je suis assoiffé.**

**-Oui bien sur.**

Elena leur remplit deux verres d'eau et les donna aux enfants puis prit Stefan à part pour lui parler même si elle savait que c'était inutile : Damon entendrait tout.

-**Tu ne veux pas me dire ce qu'il s'est passé hier soir ? Et pourquoi les petits ont l'air de croire que vous haïssez ?** **Je croyais que ça c'était arrangé entre vous ?** Le questionna-t-elle tout bas.

**-Qu'est ce qu'elle lui dit ?** demanda le petit Damon à l'adulte.

-**Curieux je vois…**

**-Tu dois bien me connaître puisque tu es moi,** raisonna l'enfant en inspectant sa copie adulte. **Remarque inutile donc !** Acheva-t-il en souriant fièrement, narguant le vampire..

-**Vrai, et bien elle joue sa 'miss têtue' qui veut tout savoir…**soupira-t-il.** Bon la sorcière, elle vient en pirogue ?**railla-t-il plus fort. **Je préférerais les renvoyer au plus vite, on a déjà assez de problèmes…**

**-Je t'expliquerai plus tard occupons nous d'abord d'eux**…déclara Stefan en se détournant d'Elena après un léger baiser pour revenir vers les enfants. **Vous venez? On va retourner dans le salon d'accord ?**

Ils hochèrent tous les deux la tête et Stefan Jr lui prit la main alors que Damon Jr le suivit en silence.

* * *

><p>Quelques minutes plus tard, alors que les enfants chahutaient dans le salon, que Stefan et Elena se bécotaient et que Damon regardait tous cela, ennuyé et dégouté, quelqu'un sonna. Elena se défit doucement des bras de Stefan alors que les petits garçons s'étaient figés et elle marcha jusqu'au hall, mais Damon la pris de vitesse et vint ouvrir à Bonnie, se calant contre le cadre de la porte.<p>

**-C'est pas trop tôt !** Souffla-t-il en lui faisant un petit sourire hypocrite. **J'espère que t'y es pour rien dans ce problème sinon…**menaça le vampire.

La sorcière lui lança un regard noir, s'apprêtant à lui rétorquer quelque chose qui lui rabaisserait bien son caquet mais Elena arriva à temps pour calmer le jeu.

**-Damon, réfléchis, Bonnie n'aurait aucun intérêt à faire ça ! N'est ce pas** ? dit-elle en se tournant vers son amie.

**-Oui** confirma-t-elle en bousculant Damon pour entrer. **Je n'y suis pour rien, et d'ailleurs je pourrais très bien ne pas vous aider…**

**-Mais tu le feras parce qu'Elena te l'a demandé…**fit remarquer le jeune homme.

Bonnie ne répondit rien et suivit son amie njusqu'au salon.

Comme il en avait l'habitude, Stefan Jr s'approcha de la nouvelle venue et lui fit une galante révérence.

-**Très heureux de vous connaître, Je suis Stefan Salvatore !**

Bonnie eut un sourire involontaire à la vue de l'adorable petit garçon. Son regard dévia vers sa version adulte, toujours assis sur le canapé et elle le salua d'un signe de tête.

-**Heureuse de te connaître aussi** répondit-elle en voyant le garçonnet attendre une réponse de sa part.

Damon Jr, qui était parti chercher le ballon que leur avait prêté Elena, déboula dans la pièce en entendant son petit frère parler et, sous l'effet de la vitesse, buta dans la table basse ce qui fit renverser les quatre verres posés sur celle-ci.

-**Pas besoin de présentation, simple de deviner que c'est Damon** murmura Bonnie à Elena en regardant le désastre qu'avait causé l'enfant.

**-Désolé ! Vraiment, je suis désolé !** S'empressa-t-il de s'excuser en époussetant son pantalon saccagé de jus de fruit.

-**Tu as toujours été un causeur de catastrophe** le taquina Elena en allant chercher de quoi nettoyer tout ça. Damon fit une petite moue avant de sourire à la vue de l'expression confuse de son alter-ego.

-**Encore désolé !** répéta l'enfant en en se mordant la lèvre inférieure.

-**T'en fais pas, on va nettoyer tout ça** le rassura Stefan en lui souriant gentiment**. Merci d'être venue, Bonnie** dit-il également.

-**Qu'est ce que vous voulez que je fasse exactement ?**

**-Et bien, on aimerait que tu nous aides à renvoyer les petits dans leur époque…**

Bonnie s'assit sur le fauteuil à l'opposé de Stefan alors que les petits prenaient place sur le tapis.

**-Il faudrait déjà que je sache l'origine du sort, une fois que je le saurais, il y'a des chances que je puisse l'annuler, ou l'inverser, mais rien n'est sûr.**

**-Le problème, Miss Sorcière, c'est qu'on en a aucune idée de son origine**, déclara Damon en se laissant tomber sur le sofa, à côté de son frère.

-**Comment ça ?**

**-Eh bien on s'est réveillé un matin et ils étaient là. On a absolument rien fait** expliqua Stefan.

**-Alors c'est quelqu'un qui a dû vous jetez un sort…**

**-Pourquoi on nous jetterait ce genre de sort !** S'énerva Damon. **Ca n'a aucun intérêt à part nous encombrer de deux gamins!**

Sa remarque fut accueillie par un lourd regard de Damon Jr qui détestait être traité de gamin, surtout par lui-même.

**-A moins que ce soit une sorte de sort involontaire…**continua la sorcière, appuyant sa tête sur la main pour réfléchir.

**-Que veux-tu dire par 'sort involontaire' ?** la questionna Stefan.

-**Eh bien, en ce moment je parcours le grimoire de grand-mère pour en apprendre plus et il n'y a pas très longtemps j'ai lu un passage parlant des sorts involontaires. Je ne me souviens plus exactement en quoi ça consistait mais je crois que le sort lorsqu'il est involontaire n'est pas jeté par une sorcière.**

**-Alors comment ça…**la coupa Damon.

**- Laisse-moi finir ! Il n'est pas jeté** _directemen_t **par une sorcière.** **Il me semble que le sort se créer de lui-même et que le seul moyen de le défaire est de régler le problème pour lequel il s'est créé. Je vais vérifier** fit-elle en sortant de sa besace le fameux grimoire.

Elle feuilleta le vieux livre, laissant les deux vampires perplexes devant ces récentes révélations, tout comme les deux enfants qui la regardaient curieusement. Après quelques secondes, elle trouva enfin la page qui l'intéressait.

-**Ah voilà, c'est ça ! Lorsque une personne où un objet à été souvent exposé à la magie, celle-ci peut s'appliquer sur lui sans qu'aucune sorcière n'interfère, même si c'est très rare, ça s'opère principalement sur les êtres surnaturels ou surexposés à la magie . Et je crois que vous rentrez dans ces deux categories. Le sort se créera en général pour régler un problème qui concerne la personne sur laquelle il s'est appliqué. Le seul moyen d'annuler ce sort est que cette personne règle son problème **lit-elle avant de relever la tête vers les deux frères.** Une fois cela fait, le sortilège s'annulera de lui-même.**

**-Je ne suis pas sûr de comprendre** souffla Stefan.

-**Eh bien, pour te donner un exemple : un sort causant l'insomnie à un homme parce qu'il n'ose pas déclarer son amour à une femme s'annulera lorsque l'homme aura avoué ses sentiments à la femme en question. Comme vous avez tous les deux étés très exposés à la magie, il est possible que ce genre de sort involontaire ce soit appliqué sur vous**.

**-Et c'est quoi le problème qu'on doit régler pour l'annuler et ramener les petits chez eux ?** demanda Damon qui s'était levé, et faisait les cents pas autour du canapé.

-**Alors ça, aucune idée. Vous devez le découvrir seuls, mais le grimoire précise que le sort est souvent en rapport avec le problème à régler. Donc, trouver un problème en relation avec vous étant enfant…**

**-Ca nous aide beaucoup !** Pesta le vampire.

**-Je ne peux rien faire de plus** les informa Bonnie en refermant son grimoire.

**-Il n'y a vraiment aucun moyen de les renvoyer tout simplement ?** La questionna Stefan.

**-Non. Ces sorts sont le résultat de magie intensive usée sur vous, où de sorts similaires qui se répètent, et contre ça je ne peux rien faire. Essayer de les renvoyer ne marchera pas.**

-**Mais pourtant, on a jamais subit de sort impliquant des enfants.** Réalisa Damon en se rasseyant enfin sur le sofa, cessant de s'agiter pour mieux réfléchir.

**-Les enfants ont peut-être une représentation symbolique** suggéra Elena, qui était venue rejoindre Stefan sur le canapé après avoir nettoyé les dégâts de Damon Jr. **Peut-être que, par le fait de vous voir enfants, vous arriverez à régler ce 'problème'.**

Les deux frères, enfin les quatre plus précisément car les enfants faisaient de même, la dévisagèrent, semblant ne pas tout saisir de sa théorie, comme si elle venait de parler un langage inconnu.

-**Elena peut avoir raison !** la soutint Bonnie**. Il est possible que vous 'enfants' symbolise quelque chose qu'il va falloir décrypter pour annuler ce sort.**

**-Donc, en clair, il faut qu'on joue aux devinettes alors que Klaus ne va pas tarder à montrer le bout de son nez, et qu'on a déjà assez de problème comme ça !** grogna Damon en serrant les poings.

**-On peut voir ça comme ça** soupira Bonnie. **Mais, les laisser là ne risquerait de causer que plus de problème…**continua-t-elle en désignant les enfants d'un signe de tête.

**-Bon, et bien je suppose qu'on va devoir faire avec**…accepta Stefan en faisant un petit sourire rassurant aux enfants.

**-Maintenant que je vous ai dit ce que je savais, je vais y aller…**conclut la sorcière en se levant. **A bientôt Elena, Stefan…**

**-Au revoir Mademoiselle !** La salua le petit garçon.

**-Oui, au revoir** dit également son grand frère.

Elle laissa un léger sourire se dessiner sur ses lèvres avant de reprendre son expression de fermeté et de sortir de la maison.

**-Qu'est ce qu'on va faire alors ?** demanda une petite voix, brisant le silence qui s'était installé après le départ de Bonnie.

Stefan, Damon et Elena semblèrent enfin sortir de leur pensées et reportèrent leur attention sur les deux garçons, c'était Stefan Jr qui venait de parler.

**-Et bien, on va essayer de chercher une solution** annonça Stefan en se levant.

**-La chercher c'est bien beau, mais la…** Damon fut interrompu par une voix enfantine.

**-La trouver serait encore mieux !** Continua Damon Jr avec un sourire calqué de celui du vampire.

**-Je crois que je me fais vraiment vieux. Mes répliques datent du XIXème siècle !** déclara Damon en se détendant un peu.

-**Nous, on pourrait vous aider en tout cas !** proposa le garçon de 8 ans. **Après tout, si j'ai bien compris, votre amie a dit qu'on avait quelque chose à voir avec notre venue ici, on pourra peut-être vous aider à régler ce problème pour qu'on puisse retourner chez nous !**

**-Oui, on vous aidera !** Confirma l'autre garçonnet en se levant d'un bond du tapis.

**-Je ne sais pas si vous pourrez être d'une grande aide** douta Elena.

-**Et si on passait la journée avec vous deux, on pourrait peut-être trouver le problème** !poursuivit Damon Jr.

**-J'ai un truc à faire** se défila le plus âgé des vampires.** Occupe-toi bien des petites crapules et trouve-nous ce problème Stef…**

Damon avait d'ores et déjà la main sur la poignée de la porte d'entrée que Stefan et Elena le rattrapèrent.

-**Je ne compte pas trouver ce problème seul ! Alors tu vas rester ici et t'occuper des petits avec moi !** exigea le cadet des frères en agrippant le poignet de son aîné.

**-Damon, ce ne sont que deux enfants. Et en plus, ce sont vous, tu peux bien t'en occuper, je suis sure que ce que tu as à faire attendra…**

Aux paroles d'Elena, Damon se retourna et défit son poignet de la prise de son frère. Ces yeux bleus perçants scannèrent le visage de la jeune femme, durement, puis son regard s'adoucit : il ne pouvait décidemment rien lui refuser. Vraiment rien, tellement que cela n'en devenait effrayant.

**-D'accord** accepta-t-il d'une voix hachée. **D'accord…**

**-Merci** murmura la jeune femme en lui faisant un signe de tête. Il pinça les lèvres et bouscula son frère et Elena pour retourner dans le salon.

**-Et si on s'occupait chacun d'un petit ?** proposa Stefan en rejoignant son frère et les deux enfants dans le salon.

-**Oui, pourquoi pas…**marmonna Damon en observant les deux frères assis l'un à côté de l'autre.

-**Vous voulez dire, qu'on irait chacun avec l'un de vous…mais ça veut dire qu'on serait séparé** ! Réalisa Stefan Jr en fronçant les sourcils.

-**Oui, mais ça serait juste pour la journée.**

**-Mm…et on ferait quoi ?** Voulut savoir Damon Jr, sceptique.

**-Et bien, je ne sais pas** avoua Stefan. **On passerait du temps ensemble, tout en essayant bien sur de trouver ce problème à régler !**

**-C'est d'accord,** acceptèrent les deux petits en se levant du tapis.** Mais moi, je ne vais pas avec toi si c'est pour que tu grondes comme toute à l'heure** ! Refusa le jeune Damon en montrant du doigt l'adulte.

Elena lança un regard interrogateur à Stefan qui l'éclaira immédiatement :

**-Damon et Damon Jr se sont…un peu battu on va dire**.

Au regard désapprobateur d'Elena, Damon réagit aussitôt :

**-Le gamin a essayé de m'assommer avec un livre !** Se justifia-t-il en fusillant l'enfant du regard.

**-Je ne savais pas où j'étais, et toi tu étais là, dans ton lit en train de ronfler ! J'avais peur, je pensais que tu étais un méchant !** s'expliqua le jeune garçon en faisant face au vampire.

**-Est-ce une raison pour vouloir m'assommer !** Vociféra l'homme.

**-Ce n'est pas non plus une raison pour me hurler dessus !** Rétorqua l'enfant en croisant ses bras sur son torse.

**-Stop !** hurlèrent en même temps les deux Stefan.

**-Ecoutez vous deux, si vous ne voulez pas être ensemble ce sera simple : Damon Jr ira avec Stefan, et Stefan Jr avec Damon ! L'affaire est réglée !** conclut Elena en attrapant le bras de l'enfant pour l'éloigner-par précaution- du vampire.

**-D'accord !** Accepta ce dernier en grognant.

**-D'accord** ! répéta le petit en faisant la moue.

**-Comment peut-il se disputer avec lui-même ?** murmura Elena à Stefan qui s'était rapproché d'elle.

**-Je t'ai entendu Elena !** Clama l'intéressé en vriant son regard dans le sien.

-**Donc, Stefan Jr ça ne te dérange pas d'aller avec Damon ?** reprit-elle en détournant les yeux. **Je suis sûr que tous les deux vous trouverez une solution** assura la jeune femme en souriant à l'enfant, dont l'expression perplexe se changea également en un sourire. Un sourire qu'il destina au grand Damon.

**-Tu as l'air bien heureux de venir avec moi…**remarqua le jeune homme en haussant un sourcil.

-**Tu t'es peut-être chamaillé avec mon frère, enfin avec Damon Jr, mais tu restes mon grand frère, et passer une journée avec toi, petit ou grand, c'est toujours super en général !** annonça joyeusement l'enfant en saisissant la main du vampire, qui sursauta presque par ce soudain élan d'affection auquel il ne s'attendait pas.

**-Bon, et bien allons-y alors…**

**- Où allez-vous aller ?** Voulut savoir Stefan, préoccupé pour son mini-lui.

**-Aucune idée, puisqu'apparemment vous souhaitez absolument qu'on se sépare.**

**-Je ne veux pas absolument qu'on se sépare, je pense juste que séparer on trouvera plus facilement une solution, après tout cette technique à toujours marché et puis tu semblais vouloir aller quelque part toute à l'heure, je ne voulais pas te retenir ici…**

**-Ouai, et bien je serai à la pension, ou je _t'_emmènerai te promener** fit-il en souriant.

**-Pas de bêtise Damon** le prévint son cadet.

**-Je serai exemplaire** ricana-t-il avant de sortir, suivit par le petit Stefan qui salua son ainé de la main.

**-Qu'allons nous faire maintenant ?** demanda Damon Jr, son regard passant de Stefan à Elena.

Cette dernière se tourna vers Stefan pour lui demander également une réponse.

**-Et bien…à vrai dire je n'en sais rien.**

**-Tu pourrais m'en dire plus** ! proposa l'enfant en souriant malicieusement.

**-T'en dire plus sur quoi ?** l'interrogea Stefan.

**-Bien…sur tout ! Depuis qu'on est là, je n'ai le droit qu'à des : c'est trop compliqué, je ne peux pas te dire ça, tu sauras ça plus tard…c'est épuisant à la fin !** Rouspéta-t-il en s'asseyant sur le canapé, avec une adorable moue boudeuse, à la limite du sourire en coin.

**-Damon, si je ne voulais pas te le dire toute à l'heure, pourquoi t'en dirais-je plus maintenant ?** Soupira le vampire.

**-Je ne sais pas ! Peut-être parce que Stefan était là, et que tu ne voulais rien dire devant lui** songea l'enfant en ouvrant le programme télé posé juste à côté de lui, plissant les yeux pour lire ce qui était écrit.

**-Damon,** intervint Elena. **Ca n'a rien à voir avec le fait que Stefan ne veuille rien te dire, c'est qu'il ne doit rien te dire !**

**-Qu'est ce qu'une télé réalité ?** La questionna le garçon en lui désignant une page du journal.

Stefan lui prit des mains, jeta un œil puis referma le magazine sans répondre, jugeant la question sans intérêt.

-**Tu vois, tu ne réponds toujours pas !** grogna le garçon en se levant du canapé.

**-Damon**… reprit la jeune femme.

**-Et, pourquoi ressembles-tu à la femme dont les grands Damon et Stefan semblaient avoir peur ?** Voulut-il savoir en fixant Elena, agacé.

**-Damon !** Gronda Stefan, franchement fatigué de l'attitude de l'enfant même s'il y avait été un peu trop brusquement qu'il ne l'aurait voulut, ce qui valut au garçon de baisser les yeux, en s'éloignant de quelques pas, apeuré.

**-Tu ressembles à papa quand il est en colère**…lâcha Damon, comme dégouté. **Mon frère n'est pas comme ça, il ne me gronderait pas. Il n'est pas comme papa ! Je veux rejoindre mon petit frère !** exigea-t-il les larmes aux yeux.

**-Damon, je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas te gronder** s'excusa Stefan en s'approchant de l'enfant.

**-Non ! Je veux rejoindre mon petit frère. Le vrai, pas toi ! Malgré ce que tu dis, tu n'es pas mon frère ! Mon frère me comprendrait, il répondrait à mes questions au lieu de tout me cacher ! Avec Stefan on se dit tout, même ce qu'il ne faut pas, même ce qu'on ne doit pas dire ! Je me suis peut-être battu avec mon moi-adulte, mais au moins chez lui je retrouve des choses qui n'ont pas changé, pas en toi. Premièrement vous vous bagarrez tout le temps !**

-**Il y' a peut-être des choses qui ont changé avec le temps, Damon, mais c'est toujours moi, Stefan ton frère.**

**-Et bien tu ferais mieux de te comporter comme tel !** cria presque l'enfant en frottant ces yeux.** Toi et le grand Damon n'avez rien de 'frère', la preuve : tu l'as obligé à partir !**

**-Mais c'est lui qui voulait partir, je ne voulais pas le retenir et j'ai en même temps trouvé un compromis pour qu'il s'implique un peu dans notre problème en lui demandant d'emmener Stefan Jr.**

-**Si Stefan, mon petit frère, avait un problème jamais je ne partirai en lui laissant, je l'aiderai. Si maintenant le grand Damon ne le veut plus, il doit bien y'avoir une raison !**

**-Et pourquoi me dis-tu ça comme si j'étais forcément le fautif !** Réagit Stefan, outré du chemin que prenait la conversation. C'était Damon qui l'évitait, Damon qui l'attaquait, Damon qui était distant…et il se faisait accusé d'être coupable de leur éloignement fraternel par ce même Damon, mais la version de 8 ans !

**-Parce que !** Couina-t-il les larmes aux yeux. **Je veux voir mon frère…**

Stefan le regarda tristement, il avait l'impression que c'était sur ses joues que coulaient les larmes de son frère, il avait l'impression que c'était lui qui ressentait toute la peine de l'enfant. Il souffrait avec lui, avec Damon, et ce depuis bien longtemps, la douleur de son frère le secouait autant que ce dernier. Il s'en voulait de cette conversation, il se croyait coupable des pleurs de l'enfant.

Elena respira bruyamment puis s'approcha doucement de l'enfant avant de le prendre dans ses bras pour le consoler. Il résista un peu, puis se laissa finalement aller dans les bras de la jeune femme, passant ses bras autour de son cou et enfouissant sa tête sur son épaule.

**-Chut, Damon ça va aller, ne pleure pas** lui murmura-t-elle en lui frottant le dos.

**-Je…ne…pleure…pas** affirma-t-il d'une voix hachée en essuyant son visage du revers de sa main.

Devant cette scène déchirante, Stefan eut comme un déclic. Tout ce qu'avait dit Damon Jr pourrait bien une des pièces du puzzle pour résoudre le problème et renvoyer les petits dans leur époque !

* * *

><p><em>Voici donc le chapitre 4, on apprend ici comment les petits sont arrivés là (j'espère que l'explication ne vous aura pas déçu...) Demain je posterai je le dernier chapitre! Merci pour les reviews (<span>Salome...)<span>_


	5. Cracher son venin pour être frères

Pendant ce temps, Stefan Jr suivait Damon jusqu'à sa voiture, enjoué. Il tenta de lui prendre la main mais le vampire s'écarta et se servit de sa vitesse vampirique pour arriver à la portière avant lui et s'installer au volant. Le garçonnet se renfrogna, marmonna quelque chose d'incompréhensible, continua son chemin puis s'arrêta devant l'auto, toujours étonné de la vitesse phénoménale à laquelle Damon était monté. Il frappa à la vitre et le conducteur l'abaissa.

**-Comment as-tu fais pour aller si vite !**

-**Et toi, comment as-tu fais pour aller si lentement ? Ca fait 10 minutes que je t'attends** ronchonna Damon.

**-Je peux monter ?** demanda l'enfant en se balançant d'un pied à l'autre.

**-Non, tu rentres à pied bien sur. 5 km, tu devrais pouvoir les faire en 1h30-2h00** ajouta-t-il avec un petit sourire. **Et encore, si tu marches vite !**

Le petit garçon baissa la tête. Son grand frère avec qui il se réjouissait de passer une journée n'était pas si gentil que ça avec lui tout compte fait.

-**Je blaguais, Stef'. Aller monte** ! reprit Damon, se sentant un peu coupable de la tristesse de l'enfant. Tiens, d'ailleurs, il n'aimait pas ce sentiment, la culpabilité, encore une de ses émotions que l'humanité laissait ressortir pensa-t-il amèrement avant de mettre le contact.

Le visage du petit s'illumina instantanément et il se précipita à côté de Damon, après avoir galérer pour ouvrir la portière et s'être hissé sur le siège.

**-Je savais bien que tu rigolais** se justifia-t-il en tournant la tête vers Damon.

**-Alors ça devait être pour ça que tu t'étais mis à bouder je suppose**…lança-t-il en faisant marche arrière. L'enfant, lui, détourna le regard et observa le paysage.

-**Je sais que Stefan ne veut pas que ni moi, ni Damon ne posions de question mais…qu'est devenu Veritas ? Je veux dire, en 2011**…le questionna Stefan Jr en admirant l'adulte qui conduisait.

Damon devint mélancolique pendant un quart de seconde à la pensée de la maison dans laquelle il était né et avait grandi, il secoua la tête et se reprit bien vite.

-**Elle a brûlé. Un terrible incendie l'a ravagé** lâcha-t-il en tentant de paraître sans émotions.

La mine de Stefan sembla se décomposer devant ses yeux, jusqu'à ce que la voix tremblante de l'enfant se fasse de nouveau entendre:

**-C'est horrible…Papa et maman n'ont rien eut !** S'empressa-t-il de demander inquiet.

**-Non…Non ils n'ont rien eut** confirma Damon tout bas. Il aurait été difficile qu'ils aient étés touché par l'incendie sachant que Giuseppe était déjà mort, ainsi que la mère des frères…

**-Tant mieux alors. Maman déteste le feu, sauf dans la cheminée, en hiver quand il fait froid !** raconta l'enfant, dont les yeux se tintèrent d'une certaine nostalgie, alors qu'il ne venait de quitter sa mère d'à peine une journée..

-**Oui, dis tu ne veux pas qu'on mette de la musique** ! Proposa joyeusement le vampire en montant le son, en réalité il souhaitait abréger la conversation qui prenait une route qui ne lui plaisait guère.

-**C'est une drôle de musique que tu écoutes**…grimaça le petit en plaquant ses mains sur ses oreilles. **Est-ce que le grand Stefan aime ça ? J'aimerai ça plus tard** ?

**-Stefan hum…**Damon fouilla dans sa mémoire. A vrai dire, il ne s'était pas préoccuper des goûts musicaux de son frère ces 10 dernières décennies. **Non, ce n'est pas trop son style je suppose**.

**-Ca me rassure, car je ne vois pas comment on peut écouter ce tapage !**

Damon rit intérieurement. La compagnie du petit Stefan n'était pas si désagréable que ça. Il était même plutôt drôle, décontracté, il ne parlait pas pour ne rien dire, l'innocence de l'enfance… Il le supportait beaucoup plus que le grand Stefan en ce moment, au moins ce petiot ne venait pas lui rabattre les oreilles avec des 'Tu es bon', 'Tu es humain'…

**-A quoi tu penses ?** demanda Stefan en dévisageant le vampire qui s'était muré dans le silence.

_Après tout, Stefan restera toujours Stefan, grand ou petit il veut toujours savoir le fond des nos pensées_ songea-t-il en soupirant.

**-Je pense à plein de choses…**

**-Moi, je ne pense pas à plein de chose. Quelques une suffisent, sinon ça devient vite épuisant de devoir penser à tout…**

**-Tu dis ça parce que tu as 4 ans…**

**-Peut-être** admit l'enfant.

**-On est arrivé **annonça Damon en coupant le moteur. **Aller viens !**

**-Non, attends !** Paniqua-t-il en se recroquevillant dans son siège.

-**Quoi ?** Lâcha-t-il agacé.

-**La méchante demoiselle sera encore là ?**

**-La méchante demoiselle…Ah tu veux dire Katherine ! Surement, difficile de virer son cul de garce de la maison !** Cracha-t-il, énervé rien qu'a la pensée de cette peste.

**-Tu viens de l'insulter !** S'offusqua Stefan en lui adressant un regard sévère.

-**J'ai plus 8 ans mon p'tit, j'insulte qui je veux, où je veux** clama-t-il en faisant un sourire malicieux.** Aller viens, tu n'as pas à t'en faire pour elle !**

L'enfant se rasséréna légèrement, bien qu'il fût toujours tendu. Il suivit Damon à l'intérieur. Le vampire poussa la porte et quand ils furent tout les deux dans le hall il s'écria:

-**Katherine j'ai ramené petit Stefan comme casse-croute !**

Le garçonnet lança un regard mauvais à l'adulte alors que son cœur s'accélérait sous la panique.

**-Ne t'en fais pas. Elle n'est pas là, je te taquinais juste.**

**-Oui, et bien c'est loin d'être amusant ! Comment pouvais-tu savoir qu'elle n'était pas là ?** Ronchonna Stefan en croisant les bras, énervé.

**-Hum... je le savais c'est tout** répondit Damon en avançant dans le salon.

-** Pourquoi me taquines-tu toujours ! Ce n'est pas drôle !**

**-Moi ça me fait rire. Et puis, tu dois avoir l'habitude, ne me dis pas que mon jeune moi ne te taquine pas. Si je me souviens bien, je l'ai toujours fait…**

**-C'est vrai, sauf que lui il me taquine plus gentiment…**souffla-t-il en examinant l'immense living-room les yeux pétillants. **C'est immense ici ! Plus grand que Veritas !**

**-Je ne crois pas, Veritas était vraiment gigantesque, le salon est juste grand** précisa Damon en souriant à l'enfant.

Stefan gambada jusqu'à la table ou Damon entreposait ses bouteilles et il s'amusa à les compter.

**-1 2 3 4 5 6 7 8 9 10…et enfin y'en a beaucoup !**

**-Y'en a juste douze** fit remarquer Damon en ouvrant la bouteille de Whisky pour se servir un verre.

**-Je ne sais compter que jusqu'à 10 **annonça Stefan penaud.

-**Ah oui c'est vrai. Je te rassure plus grand tu ne sauras pas compter sans tes doigts…**

**-Non ?** S'étonna Stefan en fixant son grand frère. Il ne laissa même pas le temps à Damon de reprendre qu'il fronça les sourcils : **Tu blagues encore, pas vrai ?**

**-Suis-je si transparent que ça ?** Minauda Damon en s'affalant sur le canapé, après avoir avalé la moitié de son verre.

-**Quand mon frère ment, il a toujours le bord de sa lèvre relevée, prêts a rire. Ca n'a pas changé** ! expliqua Stefan en rigolant d'un rire pur.

-**Ah bon…voilà pourquoi Stef' devine toujours quand je le baratine** marmonna-t-il en prenant une autre gorgée.

-**Oui, ça marche à tous les coups sauf quand tu es trop sérieux ou que c'est vraiment important…**

Le petit continua son inspection du salon. Il s'arrêta devant le buffet qui renfermait assiettes et verres, puis devant la collection de mustang de Stefan. Il continua son petit tour en se stoppant devant une pile de factures empilées puis devant la cheminée.

-**Pourquoi tu fais brûler un feu s'il ne fait pas froid et qu'en plus il fait jour ?**

**-Je ne sais pas… ça me rappelle des choses** murmura-t-il en fixant les flammes crépiter.

**-Quoi comme chose ?** L'interrogea Stefan en s'asseyant côté de lui, curieux.

-**Des choses que j'aimerais mieux oublier parfois…**

**-Alors pourquoi allumer un feu si ça te rappelles des choses désagréables ?**

**-Parce que ca me permets de ne pas l'oublier** _elle_…soupira-t-il en fermant les yeux.

**-Qui ça**, _elle_ ? demanda Stefan en posant sa main sur le coude de son frère.

- **Laisse-moi tranquille Stef' !** Gronda-t-il subitement. **Je pensais que t'étais plus agréable que le grand Stefan mais je me rends compte que vous êtes aussi fatiguant l'un que l'autre !**

**-Mais je n'ai rien fait ! Je te parle juste et tu t'énerves ! Comme avec le grand Stefan d'ailleurs, pourquoi tu te mets de mauvaise humeur ?**

-**Parce que je suis comme ça : Le grand Méchant Damon !** grommela-t-il en finissant son whisky d'une traite.

**- Non ce n'est pas vrai ! Mon frère n'est pas comme ça ! Il n'est pas méchant ! Il est bon**, _tu _**es bon !** répliqua l'enfant en se levant du sofa pour faire face au vampire.

**-C'est une manie chez vous tous ou quoi !** hurla l'homme, hors de lui. **Quand est ce que tout le monde aura finit de me rabâcher que je suis bon ! Elena, Stefan, toi ! J'en ai ras le bol !**

**-Mais…mais** bredouilla le petit garçon en reculant de quelques pas, effrayé par le visage crispé du jeune homme, avant de trébucher sur le tapis. **Mais, y'a rien de méchant là dedans…maman te le dis tous le temps !**

Damon qui s'était levé se figea net aux dernières paroles de l'enfant : '_Maman te le dis tout le temps…' _Il observa le regard du garçon, remplit de tristesse et d'incompréhension, et la lumière se fit en lui pendant un instant. Mais il se mura dans le silence immédiatement.

Stefan plissa les yeux, comme s'il cherchait à voir plus loin que la surface chez son frère.

**-Y'a quelque chose qui ne va pas ?** S'enquit-il en se rapprochant de son grand frère.

-**Tout va bien** assura Damon, d'un air qui sonnait effroyablement faux.

-**Non, je le vois bien. J'ai dit quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas** ?

**-Contrairement au grand Stefan, tu te préoccupes de moi en cherchant plus loin que le bout de ton nez…**

**-Je suppose** chuchota-t-il. **Raconte-moi pourquoi tu t'es énervé comme ça.**

**-Non ! Pourquoi j'irai raconter mes déboires à un gosse de 4 ans !**

**-Parce que ce gosse c'est ton petit frère ! Et si mon grand moi ne veut plus t'écouter pour je ne sais quelle raison, moi je le veux !**

Damon tourna ses yeux vers l'enfant pour le découvrir plus déterminé que jamais…après tout il avait besoin de parler non ? Il fallait que ça sorte.

- **Pourquoi te chamailles-tu toujours avec le grand Stefan ? Pourquoi vous ne vous parlez plus ? Pourquoi vous…**

Il fut coupé par Damon :

**-Mais parce que c'est toujours de sa faute ! Il a toujours tout eu, et à force de me répéter que je suis bon, il me rappelle maman !** hurla-t-il en enfonçant sa tête dans ses mains, avant de l'enlever aussitôt, adoptant une figure dénuée d'émotion.

**-Quoi**… souffla le petit. **Et alors !**

**-Et alors ! Si pour une fois maman ne m'avait pas dit que j'étais bon, elle ne serait pas morte ! Si pour une fois toute l'attention n'avait pas été portée sur Stefan elle serait en vie ! Et mon père ne m'aurait pas haï jusqu'à sa mort !**

**-Explique** laissa échapper Stefan, choqué en s'asseyant par terre.

**-Tu ne dois pas pouvoir comprendre, et je ne devrais pas te dire ça mais… Tu ne le sais peut-être pas, mais avant que tu naisses, j'étais sage comme une image. Quand tu es arrivé, c'était comme si on m'enlevait toute ma personnalité, je ne vivais plus qu'a travers toi, tous était submergé par toi. J'ai donc commencé à faire des bêtises. Rien de bien grave, casser un verre, tâcher un tapis, histoire de me faire remarquer. Ca marchait plutôt bien ! Papa passait du temps dans la chambre à me gronder, c'est sur que ce n'était pas agréable, mais c'était au moins un moment où je l'avais à moi tout seul. Mais en grandissant, l'attention c'est encore plus portée sur toi. Il a fallut t'apprendre à marcher, à parler J'ai commencé à faire de plus grosses bêtises : détacher les chevaux, mettre une vipère à côté des bagages des invités pour leur faire une belle frayeur. Ca marchait toujours ! Papa te laissait gazouiller sur le sol rien que pour venir me faire la morale, ça me rendait joyeux à l'époque. Tout ce que je voulais c'était l'attention. Mais, maman à vite compris mon manège. Un soir, elle m'a pris à part et m'a dit que peu importe qu'ils s'occupent plus de toi, elle m'aimerait toujours, et que faire des bêtises n'étaient pas la solution. Elle me répétait toujours que j'étais un bon garçon, qu'au fond de moi il y'avait de la gentillesse, qu'il fallait que j'arrête de l'enfouir pour laisser sortir mon mauvais côté afin de me rendre important. Elle pouvait passer des heures à me faire ce discours. Mais, j'avais bien trop pris l'habitude de faire des sottises que j'en faisais toujours régulièrement, c'était en moi. Puis t'as grandit encore un peu, et malgré que je t'ai toujours aimé, bien que jalousé, je me suis rendu compte qu'avoir un petit frère ce n'était pas si mal quand t'as commencé à bien parler. Je m'amusais même bien à t'apprendre des mots ! Et maman continuait son éternel refrain. Plusieurs fois, sans le vouloir, je t'ai blessé ou autre, par jalousie.**

-**Comme lorsque tu as desserré la selle du poney et que je suis tombé ?**

**-Oui. Je n'avais pas l'intention de te faire mal, je m'étais même sentit vachement coupable après ça. Mais, avant l'équitation, c'était la seule chose pour laquelle papa me consacrait du temps après ta venue au monde. Et tu venais envahir mon territoire. J'avais agi bêtement, comme toujours.**

**-Et, quel est le rapport avec maman ?** demanda Stefan, d'une petite voix.

-**Le lendemain, après la fameuse histoire du marchand de tissu, j'ai été joué avec toi près des grands pommiers. Pendant ce temps, maman était dans la dépendance de la villa, en train de coudre nos costumes pour l'anniversaire du maire Lockwood, auquel nous étions invités. Je devais la rejoindre là-bas à 18h00 pour l'essayage. Nous avons joué toute l'après midi, et à un moment, pour rigoler, j'ai enlevé l'échelle qui te permettait de descendre de l'arbre. Nous jouions aux soldats je crois, et tu gagnais, je voulais juste me laisser une chance de te battre pour une fois. Je pensais juste que tu le verrais et ne pourrais pas descendre, je comptais la remettre 10 minutes plus tard. Mais, tu n'a pas fais gaffe, et tu es tombé de l'arbre en voulant poser ton pied sur l'échelle. Tu n'as pas eu grand-chose, quelques égratignures et une belle bosse. J'étais vraiment désolé **soupira le vampire en regardant l'enfant**. Papa est venu après t'avoir entendu pleurer. Il m'a frappé puis c'est assuré que tu allais bien. Pendant ce temps, j'ai couru jusqu'à la dépendance pour voir maman. Il était à peine 16h30. Me voyant arrivé en pleurs, elle s'est demandé ce qui était arrivé. Je lui ai tout expliqué et elle ne pas grondé contrairement à papa. Non, elle m'a rassuré, m'a dit que ce n'était pas de ma faute, que j'étais un bon garçon, mais que des fois j'agissais sans réfléchir. Elle m'a dit que, pour réparer mes erreurs, je devrais retourner jouer avec toi, pour me faire pardonner. Je lui ai obéis et je suis retourné aux grands pommiers. Tu étais adossé contre en arbre, pleurant. Je me suis excusé et je t'ai proposé de continuer à jouer. Papa, qui devait lui aussi aller voir maman pour les essayages était resté près de la où on jouait, pour vérifier que 'je' ne te blessais pas encore. On a reprit nos jeux. Papa t'avais prêté sa montre pour pouvoir jouer, d'ailleurs il ne me l'aurait jamais prêté à moi **ajouta Damon, amer**. Je t'ai dit de me prévenir quand il était 17h45, afin de partir retrouver maman. On a joué, longtemps, jusqu'à ce que la nuit tombe. Je te demandais l'heure et il était toujours 17h30. Au bout d'un moment, Papa est venu nous rechercher. Il nous a dit qu'il était déjà 19h30. J'étais plutôt en colère que tu ne m'ais pas dit l'heure mais après tout on s'amusait bien, maman comprendrait. Sauf que quand nous sommes arrivés à la dépendance, tout le monde paniquait. Le bâtiment était en flamme. Les paysans essayaient de l'éteindre, mais c'était difficile la bâtisse était un vrai brasier. Je me suis rué près des hommes qui essayaient d'éteindre le feu, pour savoir s'ils avaient vu ma mère sortir. Ils n'ont fait que baisser la tête. Une vieille dame m'a appelé…**

_**Flash Back :**_

**-Petit ? Tu es le petit Salvatore ?** demanda la vieille dame d'une voix enroué.

Damon hocha la tête, les larmes aux yeux avant d'avancer vers elle :

**-Vous avez vu ma maman ?** Chouina-t-il en essuyant ses yeux.

Elle hocha la tête, tristement.

**-Est-ce qu'elle…qu'elle a brûlé avec la dépendance ?** La questionna-t-il en déglutissant.

-**Je suis désolé, Damon. Lorsque je suis arrivée ici, vers 18h15, la dépendance était déjà bien en feu. Ta maman était toujours en vie, mais les flammes avaient bouchés les issues. Elle ne pouvait atteindre ni la fenêtre ni la porte. Pendant que mon mari et d'autres hommes s'affairaient à éteindre l'incendie, je lui ai demandé ce qu'il s'était passé. Elle m'a expliqué que le feu de la cheminée commençait à s'éteindre et qu'elle avait voulu remettre une bûche. Ce qu'elle a fait, puis elle s'est remise à coudre. Mais, n'ayant pas l'habitude de s'occuper du feu, la bûche est tombé des chenets et à embrassé le tapis, puis les murs et toute la pièce. Quand elle s'en est rendu compte, c'était trop tard. Elle ne pouvait plus sortir.**

Damon n'arrivait plus à respirer, ses sanglots bloquaient sa gorge, il tremblait comme une feuille.

**-Non ! Non !** hurla-t-il avant de s'enfuir en pleurant plus qu'il n'avait jamais pleuré.

**Fin du Flash-back**

Le petit Stefan avait lui aussi les larmes aux yeux après ce récit bouleversant.

-**Alors, pourquoi tu en veux au grand Stefan ? L'incendie n'était la faute de personne…**fit remarquer l'enfant, à mi-voix.

-**Si j'avais été à l'essayage à 18h00 comme prévu, c'était moi qui aurais remis la bûche, et elle ne serait pas tombé, il n'y aurait pas eu d'incendie. Si tu ne t'étais pas amusé à me dire une fausse heure, j'aurais été à l'essayage et maman ne serait pas morte! Si tu n'avais pas était pleurnicher auprès de papa pour qu'il reste à nous surveiller, il aurait rejoint maman plus tôt à la dépendance, et donc pas d'incendie. Si maman ne m'avait pas dit d'être bon, je ne serais pas retourné jouer avec toi aux pommiers, je serais juste resté avec elle, la regardant coudre. Et elle ne serait pas morte **hurla Damon**. Tout est de ta faute ! Sauf que papa m'a toujours accusé de sa mort. Pour te protéger, j'ai dit que c'était moi qui n'avait pas voulu aller a l'essayage, malgré que tu m'ais dit l'heure ! Papa m'en a voulu toute sa vie ! Alors tu es devenu son petit chouchou. Et aujourd'hui, Stefan se permet de me répéter que je suis bon !**

**-Je…suis désolé** marmonna l'enfant, refreinant l'envie de fondre en larme.

-**D'ailleurs, pourquoi je t'ai dit tout ça !** S'étonna Damon en se levant d'un bond du sofa.** Je…je ne voulais pas le dire, je ne le veux toujours pas…**

Damon savait que quelque chose d'étrange s'était produit. Jamais il n'aurait avoué cela aussi facilement surtout pas à Stefan !

-**Comment as-tu réussit à me faire dire tout ça ?** demanda-t-il agacé et en même temps curieux.

**-Quoi ? Moi ?** Balbutia le petit en se relevant. **Mais, mais je n'en sais rien, je ne t'ai pas forcé tu as parlé de toi-même !**

**-Non ! Non, jamais je n'aurais dit ça tout fort ! Pas de mon plein gré.**

**-Damon, je n'ai rien fait** chouina le garçonnet dont le comportement de son grand frère commençait à l'inquiéter.

-**Il y'a forcément quelque chose qui…**

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que la porte s'ouvrit sur Stefan et Damon Jr. Les deux n'affichaient pas une bonne mine. Stefan Jr vint immédiatement se blottir dans les bras de son frère alors que Stefan s'approchait de Damon, visiblement ému.

**-Pourquoi ne m'as-tu jamais dit tout ça ?** Souffla-t-il la voix étouffée.

L'aîné des frères secoua doucement la tête sans vraiment comprendre, sans comprendre pourquoi son petit frère semblait si affecté.

**-Non de dieu Damon, pourquoi as-tu gardé toutes ces années l'histoire de maman pour toi!** Continua Stefan.

-**Comment as-tu… C'est toi qui m'à forcé à dire tout ça** devina-t-il en faisant la moue.

**-J'ai deviné en restant avec ton _jeune-toi_ que le sort devait être fait pour que nous nous réconcilions. Je les ait observé toute la journée: Ils s'adorent, ils se préoccuppent l'un de l'autre. Et nous, qu'est ce qu'on fait l'un pour l'autre? Rien, on se bat, on se déteste! Comment a-t-on pu en arriver là? Ne me dis pas que tu n'as pas remarqué leur complicité?**

**-Je ne suis pas aveugle Stefan! Ils s'adorent! Et qu'est ce que tu crois? Que ça me fait plaisir de voir qu'a 8 ans on s'adorait et que maintenant on se hait? Eh bien non, je ne jubile pas de te détester, plu maintenant! **

**- J'ai juste eut à convaincre le petit d'être plus ouvert avec moi, de me parler, de me dire ce qu'il ressentait à propos de notre haine apparente et ça c'est répercuté sur toi. Tout ce que tu as dit à Stefan Jr est venu se loger dans ma mémoire. C'est comme ça que j'ai tout su.**

**-Tu m'as manipulé** cracha-t-il, énervé.

**-Bon Dieu, Damon je n'aurais pas eu besoin de le faire si tu m'avais tout dit ! J'aurais pu comprendre !**

**-Non ! Non tu n'aurais pas pu ! Ce n'est pas toi qui as vécu toutes ces années avec la culpabilité d'avoir tué sa mère. C'était de ma faute, mais plus particulièrement de la tienne !**

-**Mais ce n'était de la faute à personne. Nous étions des enfants. C'était un tragique accident. On n'aurait rien pu faire contre ça.**

**-Si, si j'avais été à l'essayage…**

**-Mais avec des 'si' tout serait possible. Malheureusement, ça s'est passé autrement, maman est morte, et ce n'est pas de notre faute** tenta-t-il de le résonner calmement.

-**A cause de ça, rien n'a pu jamais été pareille. Papa m'en a toujours voulu…**

**-Je suis désolé Damon** lâcha enfin Stefan, d'un ton le plus sérieux du monde.** J'aurais dû dire à papa que ce que tu lui avais dit était faux. Que c'était moi qui t'avais empêché d'y aller. Mais, je n'ai pas pu. J'avais 4 ans, ma mère venait de mourir, mon frère me consolait, mais restait inévitablement silencieux. Mon père était abattu. Je n'avais jamais considéré que cela ait été le début des querelles entre papa et toi…**

**-Il y'a beaucoup de choses que tu n'as jamais remarqué Stef'**

-**Mais il y'a trop de chose que tu me caches Damon ! Je croyais ne plus te comprendre, et c'est le cas car il y'a des choses que je ne sais pas.**

**-Et des choses que tu ne sauras probablement jamais…**

-**Toutes ces choses font que tu me détestes, mais je ne peux rien faire pour arranger les choses. Et, écoute moi bien, ça me tue de ne rien pouvoir faire. De voir mon frère m'en vouloir pour des choses, sans savoir lesquelles. Il a fallu près de 160 ans pour que je sache que tu m'en voulais pour maman. 160 ans pour que je puisse m'excuser ! On avait enfin réussi à enterrer la hache de guerre, à surpasser cette éternité de misère que tu m'avais promis, à redevenir enfin frère. Je comprenais que tu m'en voulais, tu me pensais responsable de l'arrestation de Katherine. J'avais fini par accepter cette haine, sans pour autant la supporter. Et maintenant qu'on s'était à peu près réconcilier, tu rouvres toi-même une ancienne blessure pour ranimer ta haine envers moi !**

**-Je n'ai pas eu besoin de la rouvrir cette blessure cette blessure, tu t'en ais occupé !** marmonna-t-il en fixant son petit frère.

**-Comment j'aurais pu savoir que t'encourager à être bon te ferais repenser à maman ?**

**-Tu, tu aurais dû…** S'emporta Damon avant que sa voix ne faiblisse. **Tu ne pouvais pas savoir** finit-il par admettre tout bas.

Stefan vint s'asseoir à côté de son grand frère. Ils se regardèrent intensément, sans parler, sans bouger, juste avec les yeux pour reflet de l'âme.

Au fond de la pièce, les deux petits Salvatore souriaient doucement. Les adultes ne s'étaient pas vraiment rabibochés, mais c'était en bonne voie. Stefan Jr baissa les yeux sur sa main et remarqua qu'elle commençait à disparaître, ainsi que ses pieds, tout comme ceux de son frère.

**-Damon, je comprends maintenant, je te comprends et je m'excuse ! Tu entends je m'excuse vraiment** insista Stefan en posant sa main sur l'épaule de son aîné. **Mais à l'avenir, quand tu as quelque chose à me reprocher, dis le moi. Crache ton venin une bonne fois pour toute, et ne laisse pas une vieille rancune te ronger.**

Un silence s'installa dans la pièce. Puis on entendit de petits gloussements provenant d'un coin de la pièce.

-**C'est amusant, on a plus de pieds !** Pouffa Stefan Jr alors que tout le bas de son corps avait disparu.

**-C'est plus effrayant qu'amusant** déclara Damon Jr. **On va rentrer à la maison ?**

**-Surement !** Intervint Stefan en souriant aux petits.

**-Au revoir** ! Les saluèrent les deux petits.

**-Au revoir** leur répondit Stefan alors qu'ils disparaissaient.

-**Bon voyage** chuchota Damon en regardant le sol. Une fois que les enfants eurent disparus il se leva pour aller se resservir un verre de whisky.

**-Tu penses qu'ils se souviendront de leur venue ici ?**

**-Non, je ne pense pas. J'ai demandé des précisions à Bonnie toute à l'heure, elle a dit qu'il y'a de fortes chances qu'ils aient tout oubliés.**

-**C'est bien.**

**-C'est surtout mieux qu'ils ne se souviennent pas que leurs versions adultes se détestent et se bataillent** admit Stefan en regardant Damon vider son verre.

Le vampire reposa le verre durement sur la table. Il s'éloigna sans un regard pour son frère, remettant sa veste en cuir au passage. Alors qu'il arrivait devant la porte d'entrée, toujours sous le regard interrogatif de Stefan, il se retourna. Les deux frères s'examinèrent un moment, le plus jeune lançant toujours un regard quémandeur d'informations sur le silence de son frère alors que l'aîné le dardait de ses yeux bleus perçant, son éternel sourire au bord des lèvres. Chacun devait attendre que l'autre parle, sans succès puisque le silence semblait désormais durer une éternité. Mais, au moment où Stefan allait abandonner cette joute silencieuse, quelque chose changea chez son frère. Ce même regard menaçant et narguant s'adoucit soudainement. Le sourire sembla devenir…sincère ?

**-On se détest_ait_ et se bataill_ait_…à l'imparfait**, corrigea Damon en souriant encore plus franchement à Stefan. Les yeux de ce dernier s'agrandir, incertain de ce qu'il devait comprendre dans ces derniers mots.

-**Tu veux dire…que c'est du passé ? Fini la rancœur ? On redevient 'frères' ?** Les questions s'étaient bousculés aux lèvres du plus jeunes des Salvatore.

Damon haussa les épaules en détournant le regard, regagnant sa face habituelle. Il posa la main sur la poignée, l'abaissa et sortit. Mais quelques secondes avant que la porte ne claque on pu entendre un : «**Si je te dis," A plus tard,petit frère", ça répond à tes questions** ? » résonné dans la vieille demeure, et un soupir de sérénité sortir de la bouche de Stefan. Il avait bien retrouvé son grand frère.

* * *

><p><em>Voilà, c'est donc la fin de ma fic! J'espère qu'elle vous aura plus et que vous n'êtes pas déçu par la fin ;) Merci à tous pour les review (Anonymes: Salome et tous les autres)<em>


End file.
